Not What She Expected
by Meggyboo92
Summary: Avery Black is new to Beacon Hills. She immediately befriends Scott and Stiles. She's always loved animals and was used to being around them cause she lived so close to the everglades. Then her life takes an unexpected turn when Scott gets bit in woods. What's happening to him, and who's the tall, dark, and sexy guy with the black hair and green eyes that keeps popping up? Derek/OC
1. Prologue Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF I ONLY OWN MY OC'S**

* * *

"It's official, I hate my life!" Avery states as she flops down onto her bed face first. It's been 4 days since they left Florida and she already misses wrestling alligators. That's it. Only the alligators. The only friend she had was shot and killed. She hadn't done anything bad she was just in a 'wrong place, wrong time' situation. That was the reason they left Florida, Avery couldn't handle being there anymore. So a week after the funeral they packed up all their stuff and her and her parents moved to Beacon Hills, California. Her mom was a nurse and could get a job at any hospital. Her dad was an alligator wrestler as well, he was the one who taught her. Avery was short. She was about 5'4" and only weighed about 120 pounds. She has long dark brown hair that goes down to her butt, fair colored skin and light-ish brown eyes.

There was a knock on her bedroom door. "Ughngh," which for Avery translates to 'I'm too lazy to get up, open the door yourself'. "Hey Av," her dad states as he walks into the room. Avery rolls over on her side and replies, "I miss 'em dad." Of course, he being her father and all, knows exactly what she's talking about. "I know Av, I miss them too," he says as he sits down next to her

"Avery have you even left this house since we got here on Sunday?"

"No, why?"

"Because school starts in 3 days and I figured you'd look around the town and try and figure out where things are before then"

"If I do it tomorrow will you stop pestering me about it?"

"Yes"

"Okay then, can I go to sleep now?"

"Sure Av, night." He stands up and walks out of her room, shutting the door behind him.

Avery stares at the ceiling wondering if there's some way that she can wrestle alligators here. _I wonder if there's a zoo here, _ she thinks. _I'll look tomorrow. _She then rolls over, face in her pillow, and falls asleep.

* * *

Avery wakes up and opens her eyes only to have the sun blinding her. She immediately snaps her eyes shut and rolls over to face away from the window. She lays there for about an hour or so before she finally gets up. After taking a shower and getting dressed she settles for just leaving her hair down to air dry. It's 12:30 by the time Avery finally emerges from her room and walks down the stairs into the living room.

"Oh my god" her moms at the same times her dad states "Holy shit."

Adaline stands there as she waits for them to get over their shock.

"Can you believe this?" Adaline says to her husband. He just shakes his head.

"Jake! She's out of bed before 3!" she whispers. "I know! it's the 4th time all summer!"

Avery just rolls her eyes and walks into the kitchen and grabs a pack of poptarts and puts them in the toaster. Twenty minutes, two poptarts, and a glass of milk later, she's walking to the door car keys in her hand, purse on her shoulder, and her phone in her back pocket. "I'M GOING TO EXPLORE TOWN SO DAD WILL STOP NAGGING ME ABOUT IT," she yells from just in front of the door before walking out and shutting it behind her before they can respond.

She drives around for a while just looking at the town. After 10 minutes of driving she sees a small vet's office. _Well, they work with animals, maybe they'll know if there's a zoo nearby. _She gets out of her car and walks into the building. Behind the front desk sits a boy who looks about her age. He has dark brown curly hair and chocolatey brown eyes. He looks up from his phone as she approaches the desk. "Hello," he says, "how can I help you?" "Hi," she breathes out, she always was a little shy. "I was wondering if there was a zoo anywhere near here. I figured since they work with animals here maybe you'd know." "There's one about 20 minutes from here," he says, "I don't think I've seen you around here. You just move here?" She nods her head, "yeah, we just got here on Sunday." The boy extends his hand. "I'm Scott McCall." She replies by shaking his hand while stating "Avery Black, nice to meet you," she says.

"So Avery, where'd you move here from?"

"Florida"

"That's a long way away...Hey Avery can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Why are you looking for a zoo?"

"Uhhh, I'm looking for a job?"

"Okay well, my shift ends 5 minutes so if you want I could take you there."

"Sure, that'd be great"

"Great! I'll text Stiles and tell him to come pick us up"

"Who's Stiles?"

"Oh, Stiles is my best friend"

"Ahhhhh, okay"

"Yeah, and he's a smartass...and a spaz...but you'll love him anyway"

Eight minutes later Scott and Avery are waiting outside when a blue jeep pulls up. A boy with short brown hair jumps out and walks up to Scott and Avery.

"Who's this?" he asks while looking at Scott.

"I'm Avery Black, nice to meet you." She says.

"Stiles Stilinski"

They walk back to the car, Stiles going to the driver's side, Scott and Avery going to the passenger's side. Scott opens the door and pulls the seat forward so Avery can get in the back. After everyone's inside Stiles starts the car and asks, "so where're we going?" "To the zoo," Scott states and with that Stiles starts driving to the zoo.

"So Avery," Stiles starts, "tell us something about yourself"

"Okay, uhh. Avery is my middle name, my first name is Anna Claire"

"You have two first names!?" Stiles exclaims.

"Yeah, it's a southern thing"

"Ahhhh, so where in Florida are you from?" Scott asks.

"Southern Florida, near the everglades."

"What about the wildlife there?" Stiles asks.

"That's not really a problem for me, I love the wildlife there"

"Yeah but what about the alligators there?"

"Love them too." She states.

"Can't they like...kill you though?" Scott asks. _Oh Scott, you're in for a surprise once we get to the zoo. _"Let's not think about that" she states. It goes silent for a while, it wasn't an awkward silence it was a comfortable silence. We they pull into the zoo parking lot Stiles is the first to speak."Why are we at the zoo again?" Avery responds with "I wanna check something out then ask about getting a job here." They pay their admission then enter the zoo. Scott and Stiles just follow Avery because it appears as though she was looking for a specific animal. When they finally stop walking it's in front of the alligator exhibit. Scott and Stiles look over at Avery who now has a smile on her face. "Perfect. There's like 10 or 12 gators in here." She says, mostly to herself. "Okay, I'm good," she says casually, "let's go find the front office now" The manager takes Avery into a separate room to interview her.

After 20 minutes of discussing what Avery has to offer for the zoo, and then another 40 trying to convince the manager to let her wrestle the alligators. The manager reluctantly agrees to letting her wrestle the gators for a week before she makes a final decision. Avery walks out of the interview room with the manager, who she now knows as Samantha. Sam looks at Avery and states "when do you wanna start?" "Now works for me," Avery states. Sam sighs, "Alright, show me what you got. If you die or lose a limb I'm not responsible, this was your idea." "Scott and Stiles exchange confused glances before catching up with Avery who was already walking to the alligator exhibit with Sam. "Why would you die-" Scott starts but is cut off by Stiles "Or lose a limb?" Stiles finishes. "Avery looks at them with a huge grin on her face and says "You'll see"

They stopped in front of the gators again and Avery told the boys to wait there. Avery and Sam then walked away. Next thing they know Avery's walking into the gator's exhibit barefoot and wearing a hat then the door is closing with Avery in there. Scott immediately starts to panic and Avery tells him to calm down. Sam's voice comes on the intercom stating "Attention customers! If you'd please come to the alligator exhibit, we have a show for you." About five minutes later there's a lot of people surrounding the gator pit and Avery is still inside. Avery introduces herself "Hello everyone, my name is Avery Black, I'm from South Florida, and I am an alligator wrestler." There were a few gasps and a few 'she's gonna get herself killed' and a few 'she can't be more than 17'.

"Alright! So back in Florida, I didn't have a ZOO to wrestle alligators in, I wrestled and caught wild alligators that were starting to become what we'd call nuisance alligators. I'd go on calls with my dad and we'd rescue the alligators, we never killed them. Now, I know some of you are thinking 'Oh my god! She can't be more than 17! She's gonna get herself killed!' Let me assure you that I am infact only 16 years old, BUT I have been wrestling alligators since I was 7."

"Now that me and my family have left Florida, I miss wrestling gators. So I plan to do gator wrestling shows here so long as my manager allows it!"

"Now that we have that out of the way, let's get on with the show!"

"Hmmmm let's see...well they all look like good wrestling gators so I'll let the y'all decide. WHICH GATOR DO Y'ALL WANT ME TO WRESTLE?"

A little boy pointed to one that was about 9-10 feet in length.

"okay" Avery stated.

She took a deep breath and grabbed the gator by the tail and pulled it into the open area. At this point the gator is now on alert. Avery shouts "HEY SAM!" "Yeah?" Sam responds. "CAN YOU THROW ME THAT ROLL OF BLACK ELECTRICAL TAPE I LEFT UP THERE!" "Sure."

Avery catches the roll of tape and puts it in her back pocket all without taking her eyes off the gator. Avery then starting circling the gator. She pokes his side near his back left leg then jumps back as the alligator spins. Avery smiles, looking accomplished but continues walking in circles around him. She pokes him in the side a few more times, making him spin, before going back to the front of the gator. She pokes his nose and jumps back. The gator jumps forwards a little and hisses. The next time she pokes his nose she does it harder and jumps back further and fast then before. This time the gator jumps about a foot and a half off the ground. "Man!" Avery states, "he's beautiful, he jumps, he spins. He's a perfect wrestling gator!"

Avery makes him jump a few more times then she puts her hand in its mouth. She pulls it out, taping its teeth with her hand and its mouth smacks shut with so much force you can hear it loud and clear. "As you can see, his mouth isn't shutting," she says as she puts her hand in his mouth again. "This is because I'm not touching anything. He can't see my hand either because their eyes are on top of their heads." She takes her hand out and pulls off her hat and sticks the edge in its mouth. "But as soon as something touches," she takes the hat out touching the teeth and the mouth clamps shut, "that mouth is gonna close and its gonna close fast." She makes the gator spin and jump a few more times and then circles around so she's behind him. In the blink of an eye. Avery is on top of the gator holding his mouth closed. "Scott!" she yells "get in here."

Scott reluctantly hopes over the fence into the open area, "yeah?"

"Grab the tape out of my pocket." Scott does as told then wraps the tap around the gator's mouth. After using half a roll of tape, Avery helps Scott get out of the pit before going back to the gator and kissing it on the nose then addresses the people watching "Don't ever try and do that kids, EVER! I know it may look like it's easier, but it's not. I've just been wrestling gators all my life and I read what they're going to do before they do it. Now think you for your time and I hope you enjoy the zoo." Avery then takes the tape off the gator and goes back to the door and leaves the exhibit.

She walks up to Scott and Stiles. "Well?" she asks.

"Well? WELL!?" Stiles exclaims, "THAT WAS AWESOME! YOU ARE SUCH A BADASS! IF I HADNT OF SEEN THAT WITH MY OWN EYES I WOULDNT HAVE BELIEVED YOU!"

Avery squeals and hugs them both," Thanks."

Sam approaches the group and talks to Avery, "how often can you do those?"

Avery replies "I can do I few after school every other day, if you want my dad can do some while I'm at school."

"Great, tell your dad to stop by tomorrow around 1 so I can discuss this with him"

"Okay, will do! Bye Sam!"

"Bye Avery!"

Avery turned back to Scott and Stiles, "Okay lets go back to the vet's so I can get my car and go home"

* * *

Avery was now laying in bed, she'd gotten her car earlier as well as Scott and Stiles' phone numbers. She told her parents about her new job when she got home and her dad agreed to do the shows as well. It was only 9 o'clock at night but Avery was tired after wrestling that gator earlier. So she just went to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Welp. That was the first part of the prologue to my first real fanfiction. If you liked it and want more then you should review. If you didnt like it then you should still review. Also if you liked it don't forget to follow and favorite it.**

**Meggyboo92**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Avery's POV**

When I woke up the next day I rolled over and glanced at the clock. _1:24...Nope, still too early to be up._ I sighed and closed my eyes to go back to sleep.

"Man and I thought I slept a lot," a voice said.

My eyes snapped open and I shot up out of bed just to see Scott and Stiles standing in my doorway.

"HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE!?"

Scott shrugged while they walked further into the room. "Your dad let us in. Said maybe we'd have a chance at waking you up."

I sighed and sat back down on my bed. "That sounds like him...How long have you two been here?"

Stiles shrugged this time, "half hour."

"YOU TWO HAVE BEEN WATCHING ME SLEEP FOR HAVE AN HOUR!?"

"No," Scott said.

"We watched your TV and raided your kitchen," Stiles said as if it were a normal occurrence for the two boys.

"What are you two even doing here?"  
"We got bored and had nothing better to do so we figured we'd hang out with you" Stiles informed me.

"Okay," I sighed. "Fine. Now can you two please leave my room so I can get dressed?"

They nodded and left my room shutting the door on their way out.

I slowly got up and lazily went through my closet. I settled on a pair of dark washed jean shorts and a turquoise racerback tank. I walked over to the vanity in my room and looked in the mirror to get an idea on how long it would take me to brush my hair. _Chirst. This is gonna take a while...Might as well invite the boys back in._

I walked back to my door and opened it to see Scott and Stiles standing there like they had no idea what to do. I rolled my eyes and pulled them into the room.

"Make yourselves comfortable. This is probably gonna take a while." I stated as I grabbed my brush and sat down at the vanity.

Thirty minutes later after a lot of brushing and discussing various things with the boys I finally finished brushing my hair. "FINALLY!"

I got up from the vanity, slid on a random pair of flip-flops, grabbed my key and my phone and left the room motioning for the boys to follow me and we walked out the front door.

"Okay, what're we doing today?" I questioned the two.

"Well we figured since all you really saw yesterday was the zoo that we'd show you the rest of the town then just hang out get to know you better." Scott explained.

Stiles insisted we take his beloved Jeep.

We drove around for a while. They showed me where the school was, I made a mental note to remember that for Monday. Then they showed me the mall and a few other places that weren't that important. She knew she'd need to know the location of one place in particular eventually. "Hey, can y'all show me where an auto parts shop is?"

For some reason Stiles starts trying to contain his laughter and is admittedly failing at it.

"What on earth is so funny Stiles!?" I was a little irritated and even I could tell my southern accent got stronger. It always did when I got mad or irritated.

Stiles started to laugh a little harder before I shot him a glare and he immediately shut up.

"Sorry, it's just your southern accent is kinda funny," he explained.

Of course that's what it was. Anyone who didn't grow up in the south would find it amusing. I hadn't tried to subdue the accent like I did yesterday. My accent only came out when I let my guard down, which only meant one thing...Somehow these boys managed to gain my trust in only a day. They appear to be innocent though so until one of them gives me a reason to distrust them, I'll trust them.

I sighed. "Whatever, it's okay. Now, you mind showing me where the auto parts shop is?" I asked again.

"Yeah, sure."

After showing me the auto parts shop and driving around a little more we all got bored of driving around. We managed to end up back at my house. I noticed my dad's car was still gone. We got out of the car and I pulled out my keys and made my way to the door with the boys trailing behind me. I unlocked the door and stepped inside and went straight to the kitchen. I grabbed my cup from the cupboard along with two extra glasses for S2. _Yes, I think I'll start calling them S squared from now on._ I filled mine with water from the pitcher in the fridge and asked the boys what they wanted. Scott said water while Stiles said Mountain Dew. I looked at Scott and raised an eyebrow as if to say _"is that really such a good idea?" _Scott shook his head and replied to my silent question. "No, if he has that then is almost as bad if not worse than when he has a lot of adderall. Just give him water."

After that we grabbed our drinks and headed back up to my room.

"So," Stiles started, "tell us a few things about yourself."

I sighed. "Well, I guess I should start with my favorite color is blue..."

"Mine's red." Stiles quipped. "Sorry, continue."

"Okay. I have a strange love for mythology. I have an addiction to tumblr." I was going to continue but Scott cut me off.

"It's a social networking site Scott." Stiles explained.  
"It's more than that Stiles but whatever I don't feel like explaining it." I sighed.

"I'm in love with the show Supernatural and that just about all I can think of at the moment."

"OH!" I remembered. "And don't EVER mess with me when I'm sleeping. If you do...well..I'm not responsible if you get hurt."

"Okay. Well...Someone obviously loves sleep more than us..." Scott said.  
"Yeah I guess you could say that."  
"So you said that you have a love for mythology?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, I always have."

"What kind of mythology?" he asked again.

"Uhhhh. Mostly Greek, Roman, and Celtic mythology really."

"Celtic mythology? really?" Scott asked, mildly interested now.

"Yeah, it's pretty interesting really."

"huh..."

* * *

After talking with S2 for about another 2 hours about random things, Scott said he had to get home to dinner cause his mom got off early tonight. So Stiles left with Scott to take him home but not before we exchanged phone numbers and I added them on skype.

After they left I dug my laptop of my the box filled with my electronics. I got on tumblr and just blogged for a good hour and then it was dinner time. Neither of my parents were anywhere to be seen so I just ordered a pizza. It wasnt until 8 that my dad got home.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Av."

"Where were you earlier?"

"I went to the zoo to talk to Sam and ended up doing a few shows. Oh and I told her that you'd be doing shows two days a week."

"Okay, which days?"

"Fridays and Saturdays. But if you ever have something to do just call me and I can cover for you." He stated. "It's not like I'll have anything better to do." He joked.

"By the way you're mother's covering a co-worker's shift at the hospital tonight and won't be back until late." He stated.

"Okay, thanks dad!" I called to him as I made my way back to my room.

I sat on the window seat and looked out into the woods of the preserve.

_It looks so calm and peaceful out there_ I thought to myself.

"Hopefully there's a running trail in there." I muttered to myself.

I don't know how long I was looking out the window but I must have dozed off at some point because I woke up on the window seat. I looked at the clock to see what time it was. "3:27. Damn. I must've been out for awhile." I mumbled. Sighing, I got up, closed my curtains and made my way to my bed. Not even bothering to shutdown my laptop, I just pushed the screen down until my laptop was closed and set it down on my desk across the room. I stripped down to my bra and underwear and grabbed one of my big sleep shirts and pulled it on over my head. I walked, more like stumbled, back to my bed, pulled the covers back and climbed inside. I rolled over on my side and started to fall asleep again. As I was laying there, almost asleep, I could have sworn I heard a scream, but I was already too far gone because before I could even question it I was out cold.

* * *

I woke up, rolled over, and stared at the ceiling. _It's Sunday. _I thought to myself before it hit me. "GOD DAMMIT!" I screamed.

"WHAT'S WRONG AV? EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?" I heard my dad yell from downstairs.

"NOTHING DAD! JUST REALIZED THE WORST THING EVER!" I yelled back.

I heard him come up the stairs anyway and he entered my room.

"You just remembered school starts tomorrow didn't you." He states smirking at me.

"Yes," I sighed, "yes I did." I replied before rolling over and putting my face in the pillow and groaning loudly.

He chuckled before leaving after I glared at him for laughing at my pain.

I reluctantly got up and made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water in the shower so it could warm up. After making sure the shower was the right temperature I took off my sleep shirt and underwear and hopped in the shower. I started with my hair cause it takes the longest. I thoroughly coated my hair with my Wen two-in-one shampoo and conditioner in the scent of Sweet Almond Mint and worked it into my hair before clipping it up for the rest of the shower. After washing my body and taking my hair down and rinsing it I climbed out of the shower. I put a towel on my head for my hair and got dressed after drying my body. I figured today could be a lazy day so I dressed in sweat shorts and a tank. Some people might say that what I was wearing was too revealing but, when you've lived in Florida all your life, short shorts and a sports bra is considered normal.

I turned on my TV and pulled up the guide looking for something to watch but before I could really look my dad yelled from downstairs "HEY AVERY! THERE'S AN ALL DAY SUPERNATURAL MARATHON ON TV!" I immediately jumped up from my bed to run downstairs to ask what channel and to get snacks that will last me all day so I won't have to leave my room but I managed to get stuck in the sheets on my bed and fell face first on the floor and heard my dad laughing cause he knew what happened. After slowly detangling myself from the sheets I jumped up again and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "You got tangled in the sheets didn't you" my dad called from the living room. "Shut up!" I stated grabbing a big bag and filling it with water bottles and various different snacks. "What channel?" I asked as I made my way to the stairs. My dad glanced at me and laughed shaking his head. "46." And with that information I ran up the stairs with my bag of food and into my room putting it on supernatural. There were playing episodes from season 4. Apparently It had just started season 4 cause it was playing "Lazarus Rising." I looked at the clock, it read 1:07. _That means "Yellow Fever" come on at 6! Yes!_

I watched it for hours not getting up except to go to the bathroom. I had just finished watching "Heaven and Hell" and it was 11. My phone went off signaling I got a text. I glanced at it. "Stiles," I muttered. Sighing I knew he was persistent and wouldn't stop texting me until I replied. But the next episode started and I turned off my phone. Hoping that would be the end of it and I could watch the rest of supernatural in peace.

* * *

**AN: Well there's part 2 of the Prologue. I'm currently writing the next chapter which is, you guessed it, Wolf Moon. I'm trying to get as much writing done as I can before I get loaded down with homework. I'll post the next chapter within the next few day. Anyway, I hope y'all liked this chapter and don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

**Meggyboo92**


	3. Wolf Moon

**Avery's POV**

I stared at the TV watching Supernatural. It was now on episode 13 "After School Special." It was admittedly one of my favorite episodes, along with "Yellow Fever" and "Wendigo." It was 9 minutes in and I was really excited. Suddenly I heard a noise on the roof right above my room. I freaked out, probably due to the fact I had been watching supernatural all day, and looked around the room for a weapon. I spotted the box filled with weapons on the other side of the room by my door. _PERFECT!_ I quickly ran over to the giant box and searched for my crossbow. My dad trained me to know how to use it and my aim is perfect. At the time it he was training me so I could kill a gator from a distance if something went wrong and a gator got a hold of my dad but it was coming in pretty handy right now. I grabbed the quiver of arrows and hid in my closet behind the clothes. I loaded the arrow and drew back, aiming right at the window incase whoever, or whatever, decided to come inside through it. I watched silently as the window opened and two figures entered and started looking around at the mess in my room. Thankfully Supernatural was on a commercial at the time. Deciding to scare them, maybe they'd leave if they knew I could kill them, I aimed at the wall about half a foot to the right of the head of the one that wasn't moving. I quietly drew in a breath and released an arrow. I quickly reloaded another arrow and the two people started to scream. _Wait a minute...I know those screams. _I came out of the closet, arrow still loaded, bow still drawn back.

"Scott? Stiles?" I questioned.

"Avery?" the both exclaimed at the same time.

I quickly lowered my bow and unloaded the arrow.

"What the hell were you two doing!? I could have killed you! I thought you were a burglar!"

Stiles stated "YOU WERENT ANSWERING YOUR PHONE!" at the same time Scott exclaimed "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH A CROSSBOW! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW TO SHOOT IT!?"

Ignoring Scott I turned to Stiles, "I wasn't answering my phone because I'm watching an all day Supernatural marathon. Which you just interrupted by the way. Now, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." He stated. _Maybe I should rethink that idea of running in the woods..._

I sighed an angry sigh. "You mean to tell me that I'm missing Dean in gym short JUST FOR YOU TO FUCKING TELL ME THEY FOUND A BODY IN THE WOODS!?" I yelled.

Scott flinched while Stiles just said "That's the best part. They only found _half. _We're going." It wasn't even a question, it was a statement.

I made a noise halfway between a groan and a sigh. "You two _soooo _owe for dragging me away from Jensen Ackles' ass"

I put on my running shoes and we all left out the window, but not before I locked my bedroom door. We piled into the Jeep and headed towards the preserve.

* * *

We pulled up to the edge of the preserve, jumped out, and started on our search for the other half of the body.

"Which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked

"...huh..I didn't even think about that.." Stiles voiced my thoughts

"And uh...what if whatever killed the body is still out here?"

"Also something I didn't think about"

"Nice to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott remarked sarcastically.

I laughed silently at the two while shaking my head.

We climbed up a hill.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott stated before using his inhaler.

They got to the top of the hill and immediately dropped to their stomachs when they saw police searching for the body up ahead. Before Scott and I could even react.

"Stiles!" Scott exclaimed jumping up to follow him. I jumped up as well but stayed back with Scott. We tried to catch up with Stiles but I saw it before either of the boys did so I pulled Scott over behind a tree just before Stiles ran straight into a police dog.

"Hang on, hang on," the sheriff said, "this little delinquent belongs to me."

I barely managed to suppress my giggle.

Stiles got up off the ground. "Dad, how are you doing?" He asked as if he were just taking a stroll through the woods and there wasn't a killer out here.

"So uhh, do you listen in to all my phone calls?"

"No...not the boring ones" Stiles admitted. _Idiot_.

"Where's your usual partner in crime?" Papa Stilinski asked.

"Who, Scott? Scott's at home. Said something about getting a good night's sleep for first back at school tomorrow." _Ha! I doubt he even knows about me yet! I'm in the clear!_

"Well then if not Scott then what about Avery?" _Dammit! So fucking close!_

"Avery just moved here about a week ago. I'd wait at least a week and a half before getting her in trouble." _LIES! Wait...I want him to lie...TRUTHS!_

"It's just me. In the woods. Alone"

"Scott? Avery? You out there?"

We pressed our backs further into the tree.

"Scott? Avery?"

We remained silent. _Like we would answer in the first place!_

The sheriff sighed. "Well young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car and you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy." He stated as he grabbed Stiles by the neck and walked away dragging Stiles with him.

We waited until all the cops were out of hearing distance before moving.

"Well, there goes our ride" I stated as me and Scott started the trek back to our houses.

All of the sudden a heard of deer came out of nowhere just as Scott was about to use his inhaler again, forcing me and Scott to drop to the ground and lose his inhaler. By some miracle we somehow managed to not get trampled by the stampede. When all the deer were gone we stood up and took out our phones to use as flashlights, Scott using his screen, me using the led flash on the back for the camera.

"Ha! my flashlight's better than yours!" I teased Scott jokingly.

He turned out and started search for his inhaler and I turned the opposite way doing the same.

All of the sudden I hear Scott scream and hear him falling down the hill. I laughed at his clumsiness until I caught sight of what made him scream. There was the other half of the dead body. Her cold lifeless eyes stared into mine. Unlike Scott I didn't scream. I just put my hand over my mouth and stared at the dead girl while shaking my head. I heard leaves rustling down by where Scott fell but I couldn't take my eyes off the girl. I could by looking at her that she must have been beautiful. _Who would do something like this? _I asked myself as I continued to ignore the rustling figuring it was just Scott trying to climb back up the hill. I wasn't until I heard growling did I finally turn my head. I turned just in time to see some giant, black furry creature bite Scott's side then take off running. I quickly ran down to Scott and helped him up and then we hauled ass out of the woods. We both went to Scott's house cause it was closer. We climbed in through his window and I turned on the TV.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Putting it on Supernatural, duh!" I stated.

"Are you just going to ignore the fact that I was just bitten by an animal in the woods?" He asked sound exasperated.

"Ugggghhhhh Fine! I'll help patch you up!" I groaned out.

After getting him patched up we sat on his bed until the current episode of Supernatural was over then he drove me home.

I climbed through the window, put up my crossbow and arrows and took the arrow out of the wall and hid the hole with a poster. I got into bed, not bothering to do anything else and just crashed.

* * *

"IS IT HERE, IS IT HERE, IS IT HERE, IS IT HERE, IS IT HERE!?" I exclaimed running down the stairs. My dad laughed at my behavior but come on! Can you blame me? She's my baby!

"Yes, she's here. She's in the garage."

"YES! I'M TAKING HER TO SCHOOL!" I said as I ran into the garage.

There she was, my beautiful red Ducati Streetfighter 848. Yes, she is very very very expensive but...my grandparents gave it to me as a birthday/early graduation present. Let's just say my grandparents really know how to spoil me. I ran back inside and into my room. I put on a pair of Jeans and my biker boots. I walked into my closet and pulled out my leather jacket, riding gloves, and helmet. I ran back down to the garage and opened the garage door. The keys were already in the ignition. I started her up and listened to the purr of the engine. I couldn't even help the moan that escaped my mouth. I sped out of the garage and off towards the school.

I pulled into the parking lot and everyone was staring at me. My hair was all in my helmet so they probably thought I was dude. I could see it in their faces. 'Who's the lucky dude to get that bike?' I pulled into a space, sat there for a minute just enjoying the purr of the engine. It was probably my favorite sound in the world. Finally I turned it off and hopped off the bike. I took the keys out of the ignition and put them in my pocket. I pulled off my helmet and I heard a collective gasp from all the guys. I smirked, this never happened at my old school. I took off my gloves and put them inside my helmet and carried it off with me as I joined Scott as he walked to approach Stiles.

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US YOU HAD AN AWESOME BIKE!?" Stiles exclaimed at me.

"Cause I like surprising people." I stated casually.

"Alright. Let's see this thing" Stiles stated. Scott must have told him last night.

"It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf."

"A wolf bit you? No, not a chance." Stiles stated.

"I heard a wolf howling."

"Yeah, and that thing definitely looked like a wolf." I added.

"California doesn't have wolves. Not for the last sixty years." Stiles explained

"Really?" Scott questioned

"Yes, really. There are no wolves in California."

"Well, if you don't believe us about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe us when we tell you we found the body."

"You what? Are you kidding me?"

"Nope" I stated as Scott said "I wish. I'm going to have nightmares about it for a month."

"That's freaking awesome. This is seriously the best thing that's

happened to this town since...since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia, you look...like you're gonna ignore me..."Stiles trailed off.

"You're the cause of this ya know" Stiles said turning back to Scott.

"Dragging me down to your nerd depths. And now you're dragging Avery down too. We've been scarlet nerded by you."

I rolled my eye and went to the front office to get my schedule.

When I got there, there was a girl with long brown hair that was set it waves. It almost looked like mine except mine was longer. The principal approached us.

"Hi Allison, Avery. Welcome to Beacon Hills High"

We greeted him back. He gave us our schedules and showed us to our class. I quickly made friends with Allison and it turns out that since we were new and registered at like the exact same time we got identical schedules and our lockers we right next to each others. We got to our first class and the principal introduced us to the class. We both sat in the back, Allison behind Scott and me behind Stiles. After class me and Allison walked to our lockers talking to each other while exchanging our books when the strawberry blonde from earlier, I think Stiles called her Lydia?, approached us and basically forced us to watch lacrosse try outs.

I watched as Scott played goalie and caught every single ball. _Huh...I didn't know he was this good at lacrosse. _

After try outs ended me, Scott and Stiles headed to the woods to search for Scotts inhaler.

"I don't know what it was. I mean I felt like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I mean I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. And I can smell things." Scott stated

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles questioned.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket. Or the scent of mint and almonds in Av's shampoo."

" I don't have any..." Stiles started but pulled out a piece of mint mojito gum.

I was starting to get a bad feeling about this...all his symptoms are pointing to werewolf but there's no way...right?

"All this started with the bite?" Stiles questioned. _oh shit! yup. pointing to lycan. _

"What if it's an infection? What if my body is flooding with adrenaline before I fall into shock? I knew I should have gone to the ER." Scott said

"I've actually heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles said. _He better not be doing what I think he's doing..._

"Are you serious?" Scott asked.

"All the symptoms add up. I think it's called... Lycanthropy" Stiles stated. _Yup, he did. _I reached over and smacked him on the head.

"OWWWW!"

"What's that? Is it bad? It sounds bad."

"It is. But only once a month."

"Once a month?" _God Scott is so stupid._

"On the night of a full moon."

"You're an ass."

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling."

"There could be something seriously wrong with me."

"I know! You're a werewolf! Okay, obviously, I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class melting down all the silver I can find it's because Friday's a full moon."

"It was right here. I could have sworn this was the place. The deer came running I dropped my inhaler. Then saw the body right there"

"This is the place isn't it Av?"

"We'll just keep looking. Its gotta be around here somewhere." Stiles replied before I could but I still replied anyway

"It looks like it to me. I mean, I would know, I stared at the body...Who would do something like that to such a beautiful, young, innocent girl?" I rambled trailing off. Head down towards the ground looking for the inhaler.

"Uhhh Av" Stiles said. I ignored him.

"Av."

"Avery." Still ignoring

"ANNA CLAIRE!"

"WHAT!" I asked snapping my head up. "I SWEAR STILES IF THE NEXT THING THAT COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH IS SOMETHING STUPID OR SARCASTIC I SWEAR ON ALL THAT IS HOLY I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SHOOT YOU WITH MY CROSSBOW! NOW WHAT!" I yelled irritated with him. My southern accent was really strong this time.

Stiles and Scott just pointed behind me. I turned out and came face to face to a man with short black hair, pale green eyes, and a strong build. He was sexy, and the stubble on his cheeks only made him sexier.

I was about a foot from his face and we were looking straight into each other's eyes until I took two steps back.

"What're you doing here? This is private property!"

"Woah, chill the fuck out dude. We're just looking for his inhaler."

He turned and glared at me but I glared a darker, angrier glare back at him. It made him falter a little bit before he took something out of his jacket pocket and threw it at Scott. Never even breaking his glaring contest with me before he turned and walked away. As he did I stared after him and cocked my head to the side checking out his ass.

"Dude, do you know who that was?" Stiles asked Scott.

"No." Scott asked sounding confused.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale. His family burned to death in a fire like 10 years ago."

I tuned out the rest. _All his family is gone? That must really suck. He looked kinda familiar to me...He looks kind of similar to that girl in the woods...Oh well..._

I was brought out of my thoughts when I realized we were back at the Jeep. Stiles dropped Scott off at the vet's before dropping me off at the school with my bike. I decided I didn't have anything else to do so I sped around town on my bike. I went passed the woods a few times. I could have sworn for a second that I had seen glowing blue eyes in the bushes but I waved it off as seeing things. I mean, eyes don't glow!

* * *

I was on the bleachers sitting next to Allison and Lydia. I watched as Stiles tried to tell Scott that a wolf was the animal that killed the girl and that we thought he was a werewolf. Stiles had told me earlier this morning but now Scott refused to listen and walked out on to the field. I sighed. This is not gonna be good. Scott waved at Allison as the team huddled together.

I sat there worrying the entire practice. Scott ended up making first line. Shit. This isn't good. I also know that he's taking Allison to the party tonight...and tonight's the full moon...Fuck.

* * *

"Well that didn't work," I stated after Scott took off after almost killing Stiles.

"We have to go to that party!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Dammit! I was gonna have my own supernatural marathon using Netflix tonight!" I said a little sad.

"Oh yeah? Well how about instead of watching Sam and Dean hunt the supernatural you get off your ass and help Scott. For all I care you can pretend you're Sam or Dean as long as you don't kill Scott." Stiles stated.

"But Stiles! One cannot pretend to be Sam or Dean without a 1967 Chevy Impala!" I exclaimed at Stiles.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just be ready to go when I pick you up at 8."

"Fine, fine whatever." I said before leaving.

* * *

I was dressed in a tight, mint green bodycon dress. It was long-sleeved and ended about mid-thigh. I slipped on a pair of matching mint green ankle booties. Since I hardly ever wear make-up, all I did was line my waterline with white eye shadow before putting on a thick coat of mascara. Stiles' Jeep pulled up outside just as I finished. I grabbed my purse and my phone and ran down the stairs.

"Where're you going?!" I heard my dad yell from the living room.

"Party! I'll be back before 2. Promise." I replied as I ran out the door.

I jumped in the Jeep and Stiles took off towards the party.

We got there and I jumped out of the car to follow Stiles in to the party. Not long after we stepped inside I lost Stiles in the crowd. I shrugged and walked over to get something to drink but stopped before I got anything. I could smell the alcohol from 3 feet away. _Tonight is not a good night to get drunk. _I thought to myself. Drinking and werewolves definitely won't mix well. I walked towards the dance floor in search of Scott, Allison, or Stiles. I saw Scott dancing with Allison in the middle of the dance floor. Everything looked fine until all of the sudden Scott started clutching his head and started to walk to the door. I immediately sprang into action. I headed towards Allison who was following after Scott. I caught up to Allison at the front door just in time to see Scott get in his car and drive off. "There goes my ride," she stated as we started walking down the steps just in time to see Stiles' Jeep speed off after him. "And...there goes mine..." I stated as we walked further down the drive way.

"Allison, Avery." I heard a familiar voice call behind us. We both turned around. I saw Derek Hale standing there in all his sexy ass glory.

"I'm a friend of Scott's." He stated. _LIAR! YOU'RE A SEXY LIAR!_ I exclaimed inside my head.

"My name's Derek."

He offered both me and Allison a ride home. I wanted to question why he said he was a friend of Scott's when he clearly wasn't but that would raise suspicions from Allison and then we'd both be stuck walking home. So I held my tongue and agreed.

Derek led us to a sexy looking 2010 black Chevy Camaro. I couldn't help but think it fit him perfectly. Sexy car for a sexy man. I got in the back while Allison got in the front since we'd be dropping her off first.

When we got to Allison's house we both got out of the car. I hugged her and told her I'd see her at school and not to worry too much about Scott and that I'd give him hell for it later. She laughed and walked towards the door. I gave Derek my address as I got back in the car, this time in the front seat. Without Allison in the car I didn't hold back my questions.

"Why did you say you were a friend of Scott's?! I know it's a lie." I asked as he pulled out of Allison's driveway. I was met with silence. "Are you gonna answer me or are you just gonna glare at the road?!" He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye before going back to glaring at the road. "What do you want with him!?" I asked a little more irritated than before. Again, I was met with silence. I let out an infuriated, unintelligible noise. "UGNGUHHHH! WILL YOU AT LEAST TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON WITH HIM!?" I exclaimed, exasperated and pissed at his silence. He looked at me with what I assumed was an amused glint in his eyes before looking back at the road. "I think you already know what's going on with him." He stated, not even looking at me. I sighed know I wasn't going to get much more out of him and turned to look out the window. I noticed we were heading in the opposite direction of my house.

"Where are we going? My house is the other way!" I exclaimed. Silence. I knew he wasn't going to answer me. He pulled up to a red light at an empty intersection and stopped. I took this as my chance to get out of the car. "Fine. Don't answer me." I stated before opening the door and getting out of the car. I walked to the side walk and started walking towards my house. I walked about 5 feet before sitting down and taking off my ankle booties. It was a long walk home and I wasn't going to walk that trek in 4 inch heels. Derek pulled up to the curb and rolled down his window.

"Avery get in the car."

"No." I stated as I got up and started walking again.

"Avery, just get in the car." He tried again.

"No." I replied again.

"Avery. Get. In. The car." He said but more forceful this time.

"No!" I said.

"Fine. We'll do it the hard way." He stopped the camaro and got out. I kept walking, my back towards him. Before I knew what was happening I was over his shoulder looking at his back. Next thing I know I'm back in the passenger seat of the camaro. He locked the doors again before I could get out and got back in the driver's side and started driving again. Sighing I put my ankle booties back on.

* * *

We pulled into the woods and Derek finally let me out of his car. I followed his silent order to follow him. He was carrying Allison's jacket. _When did she take that off?" _I stopped a few feet away as he hung her jacket on the branch of a tree. "What are yo-" I started to ask but was cut off when he put his hand over my mouth. "Be quiet" He ordered as we walked a few feet away from the tree and into the shadows. I watched as a wolf like individual came to stand in front of the tree then started looking around. I silently gasped as I realized it was Scott. "Where are they?" Scott half asked, half growled out. "They're safe. From you." Derek said as he silently started to walk up behind Scott. I watched as Scott looked around trying to locate the source of the voice before Derek tackled him. They rolled around and around and around growling in each other's faces before Derek pinned Scott against a tree by his neck. "What did you do with them?" Scott growled out.

"Shhh. Be quiet." Derek whispered as he listened for something I couldn't hear.

"Too late. They're already here. Run." He stated.

Derek ran back to me, picking me up and throwing me on his back as if he were giving me a piggyback ride. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as he ran. He kept running but stopped when he heard Scott howl in pain. He ran back to him with me still on his back and found Scott's arm pinned to a tree by an arrow. Derek came up behind the hunters and knocked two of them down. Derek ran over to Scott and snapped the arrow as I hid my face in his neck so I didn't have to watch him pull the arrow out of Scott's arm. He started running again but I didn't take my face out of his neck. We ran until I heard Scott fall down to his knees leaning against a tree.

"Who were they?" Scott asked.

"Hunters." Derek replied, still carrying me. I made no move to take my face away from my neck and he made no move to put my down.

"They kind've been hunting us for centuries." He stated. I felt his throat rumble against my face.

"US!?" Scott yelled. "YOU MEAN YOU, YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Scott accused.

"Is it really so bad, Scott?" Derek asked walking closer to him.

"That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope?" Derek was met with silence.

"You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift"

"I don't want it." Scott stated.

"You will. And you're gonna need me if you wanna learn how to control it. So you and me Scott, we're brothers now."

Derek started walking back to his car with me still on his back, leaving Scott there to process his information. Derek set me down in the passenger seat of his car and drove toward my house. I looked over at him and he was glaring at the road. I looked down at my shoes and sighed. They were covered in dirt and mud and there was no way it was gonna come out. I looked back over at Derek and stated "You owe me a new pair of shoes." As usual I was met with silence all the way to my house. "I'm serious about the shoes by the way." I stated. "Yeah, yeah. whatever." He replied. I shut the door and watched as he sped away before unlocking the door and walking entering the house. I could hear my parents sleeping in their room. I walked into my room. I took off my dress and my bra and my underwear and put them in the hamper before walking into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water in the shower. I pulled my hair into a clip, not having the energy to wash it. Once I adjusted it to the right temperature I hopped in and quickly washed my body before getting out and putting on underwear and a sleep shirt and getting in bed. I looked at the clock. "2:43...thank fucking god tomorrow's Saturday." I mumbled to myself before letting sleep take me over.

* * *

**AN: Wow, that took a while! Hope y'all like this chapter. Its my longest so far. If you liked it don't forget to favorite, follow, and review if you haven't already.**

**On other note...**

**DID YOU SEE THAT FINALE!? OH MY GOD I WAS PRETTY MUCH SOBBING THE ENTIRE TIME! I'm not gonna give away any details for those of you who haven't seen it yet but...IT WAS SO FREAKING INTENSE. I CANT WAIT FOR JANUARY 6TH!**

**Meggyboo92**


	4. Second Chance At First Line

**Avery's POV**

I was just walking onto the lacrosse field and was heading toward the bleachers.

"McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again!" I heard Coach Finstock crying out. I wasn't exactly sure what was happening because Mr. Harris made me stay 10 minutes after class just cause he's an ass.

I watched as Scott ran back to the front of the line, getting ready to face off with Jackson again. I had a bad feeling about this. And by the look on Stiles' face I could tell my feelings were justified.

Scott took off as Finstock blew the whistle, plowing into Jackson's shoulder. Scott got up and walked a few feet away before falling to the ground clutching his head. He was changing. I watched as Stiles started helping Scott towards the locker room. They were almost there by the time I started to follow. I was about halfway to the locker room when all of the sudden there was a hand over my mouth and a hand around my waist. I clenched my eyes shut and thrashed around out of instinct. When I opened my eyes less than half a second later I was in the woods. I was about to scream even though there was a hand still over my mouth, hoping someone would hear it anyway.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Derek whispered in my ear.

I immediately stopped thrashing about and relaxed into him. When he was sure I wasn't going to scream or run off, he removed his hands from me and put them in the pockets of his leather jacket. I took two steps forward before turning around.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME OR SOMETHING!?"

Silence.

"No answer? Fine, I'm leaving then. I'm not gonna play this game with you Derek." I stated bluntly.

I began walking away towards the lacrosse field but before I could make it to the edge of the woods I felt two strong arms pull me back. I groaned.

"Can't you just leave me alone?! I have enough shit in my life to deal with without you popping up everywhere, dragging me off places, YOU STILL OWE ME NEW SHOES BY THE WAY, and then refuse to answer my questions. Last time you were using me as bait to get to Scott. So what are you using me for this time, Derek?" I exclaimed getting angrier with each word.

He cocked his head to the side. "You just don't get it do you?" He asked me.

"What's there to get?! That you like kidnapping me?!" I exclaimed.

He sighed. "I'm trying to keep you _safe._"

"And how exactly does dragging me into the woods keep me safe?" I asked.

"If you would have walked into that locker room Scott would have ripped you to shreds before he knew what was happening."

"Why don't you let me worry about that, huh wolfboy? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." I scoffed before heading back to the field. This time, he didn't stop me.

* * *

I got to the locker room and saw the fire extinguishers on the floor in the doorway and Stiles sitting on the ground in front of Scott who was sitting on the bench.

"Woah...What the hell happened here?" I asked.

"Scott tried to kill me." Stiles said.

I looked at Scott and he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"What's his deal?" I asked Stiles.

"Right before practice he apologized to Allison."

"Did she not accept it or something?" I asked.

"Oh she accepted it alright."

"Well then why is he acting like this?" I asked completely confused.

"Because you know the hunters he ran into last night?"

"yeah..."

"Allison's father is the leader of them"

"oh my god...He is so screwed..."

* * *

I was on my bed in just a sports bra and Soffe shorts on my laptop when I Stiles called me on Skype. I clicked answer and saw Stiles pointing a toy gun at the camera. Scott was also in the call.

"Alright, what'd you find out?" Scott asked Stiles.

"Well it's bad, Jackson's got a separated shoulder." Stiles explained.

"Because of me?" Scott asked.

"Because he's a tool." Stiles said.

"Try Jackass..." I muttered. _GASP! THAT SHOULD BE HIS NEW NICKNAME!OR JACKS. JACKIE?_

"Is he gonna play?" Scott asked, ignoring me.

"Well they don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday."

I watched the two boys on my screen as what looked like the outline of a person stepped into fame behind Scott in the shadows. Stiles internet started freaking out and it was freezing so he typed instead.

"It looks like..." he typed.

"there's someone behind you." it finally finished.

Scott turned around just as the figure walked closer, grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him out of frame. I heard a thud which I assumed was Scott's back hitting the door. I heard a few mumbled words before a blur flashed across the screen. I hung up figuring it was probably Derek and that it wasn't that important and got ready for bed.

* * *

I was talking to Scott as he was closing his locker when Stiles came out of nowhere are dragged us to the other side of the hall against the wall.

"Tell me what they're saying." Stiles commanded Scott.

Scott listened for a few minutes before stating "curfew because of the body."

"Unbelievable. My dad is out there looking for a rabid an animal while the jerk-off who killed the girl is just hanging out doin' whatever he wants." Stiles stated. _Okay okay, I know Derek isn't the nicest and all but he wasn't a killer. Derek Hale is a lot of things, but killer is not one of them._

"We can't exactly tell him the truth about Derek." Scott pointed out.

"I can do something" Stiles said. _Oh lord...that boys got a plan and I have a feelin' it ain't a good one._

"Like what?" Scott questioned him.

"Find the other half of the body." _Yup, it's a bad idea..._

"Are you kidding" Scott asked as Stiles walked away from us.

I sighed and told Scott I had to go talk to my dad before heading to my bike in the parking lot and speeding off to the house.

* * *

"Dad?! You here?" I asked as I walked in the front door.

"In here!" he called from the living room.

He was sitting on the couch watching some TV show I'd never seen before.

"Hey," I said sitting next to him.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I'm about to get ready to go take my shift. I forgot to tell you that the lacrosse games are on Saturday. Do you mind if I talk to Sam and switch it so that my days are Thursday and Friday?" I asked him.

"Nahhh, I don't mind. Go ahead." he stated.

"Thank you daddy!" I said kissing his cheek before running up the stairs and into my room to get ready for my shift.

* * *

It was about 11:30 and I just got home from the zoo. It closed at 10 but I was just so stressed out I needed something that was familiar to keep me grounded so I sat and just stayed with the gators for an hour. Stiles had texted me earlier telling me that Scott smelled blood at Derek's house and that the blood smelled the same as the body in the woods. I was home for not even 10 minutes before Stiles texted me that they were coming to pick up to go dig up a body. I texted him back saying I wasn't going to come and he replied 'too bad. we're already on our way. be there in 20.'

Sighing I hopped into the shower and went through my regular shower routine. I got out and got dressed in a Caribbean green tank top and a pair of yoga pants. I flopped down onto my bed and got under the covers and turned on the TV. Five minutes later I heard the Jeep pull up outside and Stiles texted me 'we're outside, get out here.' I replied a quick no and put my phone back down. I heard it vibrate again but I ignored it this time and put my hair up in a messy bun. Next thing I know I hear my front door open then slam shut followed by two pairs of feet running up the stairs then burst into my room. I glanced at Scott and Stiles before returning my attention to the TV.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Stiles exclaimed. "Get out of bed!"

"No!"

"Avery get out of bed! You're coming whether you like it or not."

"No Stiles, I'm not. I just spent the past 6 hours wrestling alligators! YOUR ASS IS FREAKING CRAZY IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA HELP Y'ALL DO SOMETHING YOU CAN DO WITHOUT ME! I'M TIRED, NO EXHAUSTED AND ALL I WANT TO DO SLEEP."

While this was partly true, I also just didn't want anything to do with Derek getting arrested. I mean, can you blame me?! He's sexy. Sexy people just don't belong in jail...That and..you know...the fact that he wasn't the killer. He couldn't be.

"Well too bad, you're coming." Stiles said.

"Dude, remember what she said about messing with her and sleep." Scott whispered to Stiles who just ignored him.

I got up out of bed and slowly started walking towards the pair.

"Alright Stiles, Scott, I'm gonna give y'all three choices. You can leave willingly, I can throw y'all out the window, OR I can shoot you both with the a crossbow THEN throw y'all out my window."

Stiles' face paled and he gulped. I'll go with the first choice." He quickly stated.

"Yeah the first one seems like the best one to me." Scott agreed.

"Good. Now leave and let me sleep!"

"Yes ma'am." The said together before leaving.

I turned off my light and crawled back into bed and settled into the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

I was rudely woken up the next morning by none other than Scott and Stiles. I swear to god those two are just asking to be killed. Scott picked me up similar to piggyback style except I was on his chest and not his back. I put my head on his shoulder starting to fall asleep again as he carried me to the car. I was still in my pj's by the way. at least Stiles grabbed my flip-flops. Scott deposited me in the back seat of the Jeep. Stiles started the car and I looked at the clock.

"YOU TWO GOT ME UP AT 6:30!? I DON'T EVEN GET UP THIS EARLY FOR SCHOOL!"

"Just hush! You owe us for not coming with us last night." Stiles said.

I didn't even have the energy to fight back. We pulled up outside the Hale house. I noticed the place was crawling with cops. "What the hell did you two dumbasses do!?" I said barely awake.

Stiles jumped out while Scott got out and pulled his seat forward so I could get out. I held out my arms signaling for him to carry me out. He rolled his eyes but carried me out anyway and set me on the hood of the Jeep. I yawned sleepily and saw Derek being dragged out of his house in handcuffs. He sent a death glare our way. I was unfazed but Scott and Stiles on the other hand looked scared for their lives, as they should be. If Derek doesn't kill them I will for waking me up this early.

Derek was forced into the back of the Sheriff's cruiser. All the cops left the vehicle unattended and Scott and I watched as Stiles headed towards the cruiser and slipped into the passenger seat. Probably trying to get information out of Derek. I sighed as I saw the sheriff heading towards his car. I told Scott to help me down. He picked me up and set me on the ground. I walked toward the passenger side of the police cruiser and got in. I turned to Derek. He glared at me. I yawned tiredly. "just so you know, I had nothing to do with this. This was all dumb and dumber over there." I told him sleepily. His glare softened and he had an amused glint in his eye.

"I turned forward and stared out the front of the cruiser and watched as the Papa Stilinski finished talking with Stiles. Then he noticed me in the car and went to the driver's side and opened the door.

"Avery." He started. "Care to explain why you're in here?"

"You idiot son and his best friend dragged me out of bed and all the way out here. I refuse to get in a car with those two idiots. So you are going to take me home so I can go back to sleep and wake up at a decent time. Like...4." I stated. He chuckled at me before agreeing to take me home.

Papa Stilinski pulled up outside my house.

"Thanks Papa Stilinski. Do me a favor, remind your son that I've already warned him twice and that if he ever interrupts my sleep ever again that I can break every bone in his body like its nothing. And if that's not enough to scare him out of messing with me tell him that my offer of shooting him with my crossbow and pushing him out my window still stands." I said as I got out. He chuckled again at my antics. "I mean it. You better tell him." He agreed and I got the rest of the way out of the car catching the slightly surprised face of Derek before shutting the door and walked into the house.

"What in the hell are you doing up?" My mom asked as I walked into the kitchen. My dad looked up at me from the paper. I sighed and got a glass of water.

"Scott and Stiles dragged me out of bed for a stupid reason. I mean literally dragged me out of bed. Like Scott picked me up and carried me out to Stiles' Jeep. Anyway, I'm going back to bed. See ya in a few hours." I said before taking my water and climbing up the stairs and into my room and crawled back into bed and let sleep take me over.

* * *

In retaliation to Scott and Stiles getting me up early, I decided not to go to their first game. The only reason I went to their practices was because of them. Lacrosse was really boring to me. My parents still went to the game though. I told them that if Scott or Stiles asked where I was to tell them that I was still pissed at them for waking me up early and that I wasn't coming to watch them play. So that's what lead to me being alone on a Saturday, but who cares, I like having the house to myself. I was watching supernatural on the Wii in my room. I was watching "Windego" when I heard a thud on my roof. _WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN WHEN I'M WATCHING SUPERNATURAL!?_

I ran and hid in my closet like the last time. My crossbow and arrows were still in there. I loaded an arrow again aimed at the window. There was no way it could be Scott or Stiles. The game wasn't over yet. I watched as a person climbed though my window. I quietly took a deep breath and aligned my hand with my mouth and aimed at the person's shoulder. I let out my breath and released the arrow. The arrow hit it's intended target and it cried out in pain.

"God dammit Avery!" the person exclaimed.

"Derek?"

"Yes, its Derek. And you just shot me with an arrow!" He yelled.

"HEY! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SNEAKED IN THROUGH MY WINDOW! EVER HEARD OF A DOOR!? AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN JAIL!" I yelled back.

"Well I got out." he stated bluntly.

My phone buzzed indicating I got a text.

'Derek's out of jail. get this. the girl in the woods, Laura Hale. Derek's sister. -Stiles'

"I knew they looked similar" I muttered to myself. Derek with his wolf hearing though picked up on it.

"Who?" he asked.

"You and your sister."

He was silent.

"Here, let's get that arrow out of you."

I led him to my bathroom and ordered him to take off his shirt. He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Stop it with the eyebrows before I shoot you again." I stated bluntly. Thank fully the arrow started to come out the other side. I broke off the end with the feathers and ordered him to turn around so his back was towards me. I pulled the arrow the rest of the way though as he gritted his teeth, obviously in pain. I watched as the wound started to heal up. Within 2 minutes the wound was gone, like it was never even there. It was then that I noticed the triskelion tattoo on his back. I made a mental note to myself to ask him about that later.

I walked out of the bathroom and sat down on my bed, grabbing the Wii remote and rewinding the episode to a point before Derek snuck in my window. I was about to hit play when Derek walked out of my bathroom. I glanced at him before averting my eyes back to the TV.

"You can put your shirt back on ya know." I stated pressing play.

He put his shirt back on before mumbled about how he had to other stuff to do before jumping out the window.

About 2 hours later I was still on my bed watching episodes of supernatural when I heard two familiar soft thuds right above my room. I had a feeling that Scott and Stiles would be dropping by tonight so I just waited for them to enter through the window. Sure enough no more than 30 seconds later Scott and Stiles were climbing through my window and into my room. _I should really start locking that..._I thought to myself.

"Hey Av." they said.

"Scott. Stiles. What're you doing here?" I asked them.

Scott was the one to reply. "Well, we...um..well Stiles kinda came to apologize for getting you up so early."

"Well then why are you here Scott?"

"Cause Stiles was afraid you were going to go through with one of your threats."

"Stiles you got away this time, but next time..." I trailed off.

"THERE WONT BE A NEXT TIME. PROMISE." Stiles quickly exclaimed.

"For the record Stiles, next time. Listen to Scott when he warns you."

"Got it."

"Good. Now leave, sleep awaits me!" I said.

They went back to my window and climbed out. I shut my window after them and locked it this time. I don't want anymore unexpected visitors coming and giving me a heart attack.

* * *

**AN: Okay! I finally finished this chapter. This episode was a little harder for me cause I didn't see a whole lot of opportunities to put Avery in the scenes. Anyhow, I hope you liked it and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

**-Meggyboo92**


	5. Pack Mentality

**Avery's POV**

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked but sounded more like a statement. Scott had just finished explaining his weird dream where he killed Allison, or at least thinks he did.

"I don't know! I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I've woken up like that before." Scott stated as he proceeded to freak out.

"Really? I have. Usually ends differently though." Stiles said.

"Gee Stiles, I _really _needed to know that piece of information!" I interjected.

"Yeah, never give us that much detail about you in bed ever again." Scott agreed.

"Noted."

"Anyway, I meant that I've never had a dream that felt that real." Scott said as he returned to freaking out.

"Let me guess," Stiles started.

"You think it has something to do with you going out with Allison tomorrow." I finished for him.

"No," Scott exclaimed, "I know it has something to do with going out with her tomorrow, like I'm going to lose control and rip her throat out." Scott said as he started to full on panic.

"No, of course not," Stiles said but quickly changed his answer when Scott glared at him.

"Yeah, that's totally it." Stiles said, trying not to piss off Scott now that he's a wolf.

"Hey come on, it's gonna be fine all right? Personally I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly." Stiles said, trying to get Scott to calm down some.

"Yeah," I agreed, "I mean, it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginners class you can take." I said

Scott had a look of realization on his face.

"Yeah. Not a class...but maybe a teacher..." Scott trailed off

"Who Derek? Are you forgetting the part where we tossed him in jail?" Stiles exclaimed at Scott.

"UM EXCUSE YOU!" I exclaimed at Stiles. "I DONT KNOW WHY YOU'RE SAYING 'WE'. TOSSING HIM IN JAIL WAS ALL YOU GUYS. I HAD ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH IT. I personally never thought he was the killer. I still don't think he is." I said, my voice lowering in volume at the last two sentences.

"I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real." Scott said.

"How real?" I asked as we walked towards the door that leads outside near the bus lot.

"Like it actually happened." Scott replied. I got a bad feeling in my stomach as we got closer and closer to the door.

Stiles and Scott pushed open the double doors. All three of us stopped halfway through the door. We gaped as we were met with the site of a destroyed bus covered in blood with police cars all around the lot.

"I think it did..." Stiles trailed off.

I slapped Stiles on the back of the head. He was totally not helping keep Scott calm.

Scott took off down the hall in search of Allison.

"She's probably fine." Stiles said like it wasn't that big of a deal to see a bus covered in blood.

"She's not answering my texts Stiles," Scott said at the same time I exclaimed, "STILL NOT HELPING STILES!"

"It could just be a coincidence. A seriously amazing coincidence." He said the last part in a lower tone. I slapped him on the back of the head again. He turned and looked at me exasperated. I only glared in return.

"Just help me find her okay?" Scott asked us. "Do you see her?"

Stiles quickly looked over the area around us for Allison before replying no. Scott started to freak out even more. For a few seconds he lost control and ended up accidently punching Jackson's locker, successfully destroying the door to it. Due to the fact that he almost lost control, Scott started heading for the exit at the front of the school but ran into Allison and knocking her to the ground.

"You scared the hell outta me" She told him as they picked up her books that she dropped.

"  
You're okay." Scott breathed out, finally starting to calm down some.

"Once my heart started beating again, yeah." She chuckled as Scott stared at her.

"What?" She questioned when she noticed his staring.

"I'm just happy to see you." He said dumbly. _This kid...This FUCKING kid..I swear it'll be a miracle if he ever gets married. _I thought to myself.

" Attention, students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled." The voice over the intercom said.

There was a collective groan from the all the students...mine being the loudest...I really don't like school...

I returned my attention to Scott and Allison.

"Yeah," Scott answered to whatever question Allison had asked him. I noticed he seemed distracted. It wouldn't surprise me if he didn't know what he just agreed to.

I look over towards the door to the school and saw Jackson just starting to walk through the crowd. I nudged Stiles in the side and pointed toward Jackson. We both watched as he walked up to his destroyed locker. I snickered and noticed Scott turn and stare at Jackson just before Jackson looked up from his locker. He looked around the hallway, probably trying to figure out who did it. His eyes landed on Scott who was still staring at him.

" What are you looking at, asswipe?" Jackson said to Scott.

I snickered again and nudged Stiles so we would start walking dreadfully to Mr. Harris's class. I had gotten y schedule changed because they put me in Mr. Harris's Biology class. I had taken that last year at my high school back in Florida. Thankfully, this schedule change put me classes that had either Scott, Stiles, or both in them. Thank god! I knew absolutely no one in the classes on my previously schedule.

We entered Mr. Harris's classroom and I sat at an empty table behind Stiles.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Scott said trying to be optimistic.

"Could have been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something." Stiles suggested to him.

"And did what?" Scott asked him

"Ate it." He replied simply.

Raw?!" Scott asked him exasperatedly.

"No, you stopped to bake it in your little werewolf oven." I interjected as Stiles said, " I don't know! You're the one who can't remember anything."

"Mr. Stilinksi, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?" Mr. Harris said, not even noticing that I was talking with them as well. He moved Stiles to the seat next to me and Scott to a seat closer to the front.

" Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Mr. Harris said sarcastically.

We were about 23 minutes into class, I had been counting the minutes, when Harley stood up out of her seat and pointed out the window as she exclaimed, "Hey I think they found something!"

Everyone jumped up and rushed to look out the window. Scott, Stiles, and I watched as the wheeled on man out of the bus on a gurney and to the ambulance. All of the sudden the man sat up and started screaming. Can you say jump scare? Well, I was the only one who didn't jump.

"That's not a rabbit." Scott said to Stiles and I.

"Okay. This is good, this is good. He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that."

"Stiles- I did that." Scott said interrupting Stiles' ranting.

* * *

We walked to our usual table in the cafeteria.

"But dreams aren't memories." Stiles to rationalize with Scott.

"Then it wasn't a dream! Something happened last night , and I can't remember what." Scott said to us as we sat down.

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles questioned him.

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy." Scott stated.

"You don't know that." Stiles tried to reason.

"I don't not know it. I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel." Scott told us.

"No, you're not cancelling, okay?" Stiles said.

"I hate to say it Stiles but I'm going to have to agree with Scott on this one. Until he can control the shift I don't think he should do anything that might get him riled up." I said.

"No, you can't just cancel your entire life! We'll figure it out." Stiles said.

"Figure what out?" A new voice asked. I looked up from my seat next to stiles to see Lydia standing there with her crowd not far behind as she sat down. Danny walked over and sat down next to me. I liked Danny. He was nice and pretty cool. A good person to talk to when you just needed to talk without being judged.

"Just, uh, homework." Scott said trying and horribly failing at covering up what we were really talking about.

"Yeah." Stiles agreed before turning to Scott and whispering, "Why is she sitting with us?"

Before Scott could respond Allison walked up to the seat next to Scott saying thanks as he moved his bag so she could sit in the chair.

"Get up." Jackson said to the dude who sat at the end of the table so he could sit next to Lydia.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" Asked the dude who wasn't important enough for a name.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny replied smirking. I fist bumped him under the table but glared at the dude as he tried to look at mine. He hurriedly walked away after seeing me glare at him. I smirked as Danny fist bumped me again.

"So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar." Danny spoke up again.

"I heard mountain lion."Jackson said. _Dumbass. A cougar is a mountain lion._

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia said before she added, "isn't it?" trying to act stupid.

"Who cares?" Jackson stated. "The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway." Jackson continued.

"Maybe I should sic one of the alligators on you and then say 'you were going to die anyway' Asshole" I mumbled under my breath. Scott glanced at me from across the table with an amused glint in his eye before turning back to Allison as Danny turned toward me again. He had an amused look on his face. He shook his head at my antics.

"Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out." We all turned and started at Stiles' phone watching the video.

_"The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition." _The reporter said.

"I know this guy." Scott stated as the video finished.

"You do?" Allison asked, mildly curious as to how he knew him.

" Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver." Scott stated.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night? You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" Lydia asked Allison.

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do." She replied.

"Well, I am not sitting at home watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." Lydia stated.

Scott turn to Allison. "Hanging out? Like, the four of us? Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?" Scott asked her in a whisper.

"Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun." Allison replied trying to be optimistic.

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Jackson stated gesturing to his face with the fork in his hand. I immediately perked up at this.

"I WOULD GLADLY HELP YOU WITH THAT!" I said to him.

Lydia took the fork from his hand and set it down next to her out of both of our reaches. I slumped back in my chair and pouted but that ended quickly as Danny started poking me in the side, knowing I was ticklish there and I started laughing again.

"How about bowling?" Lydia asked before turning to Jackson and stating "You love to bowl."

"Yeah, with actual competition." Jackson retorted.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison asked him. "You can bowl, right Scott?"

"Sort of..." He replied.

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson asked, clearly showing his annoyance with this date.

Something in Scott snapped, I could see it in his eyes.

"Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler." He stated.

* * *

"You're a terrible bowler." Stiles exclaimed when we met up with Scott at the end of the day.

"I know! I'm such an idiot." Scott agreed.

"God, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing. And then out of nowhere comes that phrase." Stiles said. I stood there quietly listening. Waiting for one of them to say something stupid enough for me to have to interject. At the rate it was going it appeared that Stiles would be the one to say something stupid.

"Hang out." Scott finished for Stiles.

"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out." Stiles exclaimed. There it was, time to interject.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN STILES!?" I exclaimed at him.

"Besides Avery of course." Stiles said. I watched Scott closely and noticed his brain traveled to a different subject.

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't." He said.

"I don't think Danny likes me very much." Stiles stated.

"Danny loves me!" I boasted to him.

"I ask Allison on a date, and now we're hanging out." Scott started ranting.

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asked him.

"I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now—now I'm gonna be late for work." Scott said walking out the door of the school towards the bike rack.

"Wait, Scott, you didn't– am I attractive to gay guy– you didn't answer my question." Stiles trailed off. Stiles turned towards me silently asking me his question.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME! I'M NOT GAY. HELL I'M NOT EVEN A GUY!" I exclaimed at him. He scoffed as we exited the building. We parted ways when we got to his Jeep, which he parked next to my baby this morning. I decided to go see Derek because I realized I never really apologized after what happened last time I saw him. I decided the faster I apologized, the faster the guilt would go away.

* * *

I stopped my bike just past the forest line so it was hidden by trees. This bike was pretty fucking expensive and I'm 90% sure someone would steal it if they saw it on the side of the road. I took the keys out and hopped off and started the walk towards Derek's burnt down shell of a house. _I bet it was beautiful before the fire. He should consider restoring it._ I thought to myself. As I got closer I a dog, and I knew it wasn't Derek. I immediately, but quietly hid behind a bush. I put my phone on silent so I couldn't get caught. I looked through the bush and saw a police car with a dog in the back.

"It looks pretty deserted, dispatch. Did you want me to take a look inside?" The officer asked.

"Unit 16, it's county property. Order's to make sure it's vacant." The operator replied.

"I don't–I don't think anyone's home." The officer reported. I quickly snickered. The man was scared to go inside. What a baby. He the hell is he even a police officer if he's scared to go into a burned down house.

"For the love of God, 16, go inside and see if anyone's there." The operator ordered him.

"Copy that." The officer replied.

I looked up and barely noticed Derek's face looking out a broken window. He blended in so well I almost didn't see him. The dog in the cruiser barked as the officer started to walk closer to the house causing him to jump.

"Don't do that!" The officer said to the dog.

He started to walk towards the house again and I watched as Derek called to his inner wolf and made his eyes glow blue as he started at the dog so it would freak out and scare the officer. It worked. The dog went berserk and started barking and whining like crazy. The officer, trusting the dog's judgment turned around to walk back to the car while saying I'm coming. I'm coming. He quickly jumped inside and drove off as fast as he could. I smirked before noticing Scott walking up towards the house. He didn't notice me because he hadn't learned how to yet. I'm assuming he's here to ask Derek for help.

"I know you can hear me. I need your help." Scott started but got no reply. He walked up the porch steps but as soon as he got there the door opened and Derek stepped out. _JESUS FUCKING CHIRST! HOW THE HELL?! HE WAS IN THE WINDOW 2 SECONDS AGO! _I thought to myself before remembering. _Oh yeah, werewolf super speed._

"Okay. I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about– someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened." He said.

"You think you attacked the driver?" Derek asked knowingly.

"Did you see what I did last night?" Scott asked.

"No."

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?" Scott asked.

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?" Scott asked, except this time he was freaking out.

"Yes."

"Am I gonna kill someone?" He asked freaking out even more.

"Probably. " Derek replied bluntly. I didn't blame him, I would be pissed at him too if he threw me in jail for a crime I didn't commit. Scott was now in full fledged panic mode.

"Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free." Derek stated.

"What do you want?" Scott asked. Scott sure is asking a lot of questions.

"You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses– your sight, smell, touch– let them remember for you."

"That's it? Just–just go back?" Scott asked.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Derek said.

"I just want to know if I hurt him." He replied. I silently scoffed. I didn't have to be a werewolf to know he was lying out of his ass. This was all about fucking Allison. It sorta annoyed me that his life was starting to revolve around her. _I mean, I like Derek but you don't see my revolving my life around him! ...Wait...Did I just say I liked Derek? _I shook off the thought, I would deal with it later. Scott was going to get himself killed dating a werewolf hunter's daughter!

"No, you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her." Derek accused Scott, knowing he was right.

I watched Scott walk away. I wanted to wait until he was out of hearing distance. I didn't want him knowing I was there. If he found out he'd question the hell out of me. I didn't understand why him and Stiles hated Derek so much.

"He's gone," Derek stated. "You can come out now."

I rolled my eyes as I stood up from behind the bush and walked into Derek's view. I noticed he seemed slightly relaxed now that Scott was gone.

"What're you doing here?" He asked me, not moving from his spot.

Since he obviously wasn't going to make the first step I walked towards him as I explained why I was here.

"I just came to say sorry for shooting you the other day."

"You came all the way out here just to apologize." He asked as a statement.

"Yes...why?" I asked him. He looked down and shook his head. I pouted. He glanced up at me, his head still down. He must have noticed my pouting at his reaction because next thing I know he's laughing. Well not really laughing, more like chuckling, but it was the closest thing to laughing I've heard from him.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked him thinking he was laughing at me for coming to apologize. I subconsciously started to pout more. He looked up at me again with a slight smile on his face.

"You're cute when you pout." He stated simply.

I was so shocked I didn't realized that what he said was totally out of character. I also hadn't noticed the his entire demeanor changed when I first started pouting. Once I got over the shock I replied to his statement.

"I was not pouting!" I stated.

He rolled his eyes playfully before turning around and walking back towards his house. "Hmmph," I sighed, turning around and heading towards my bike. I checked my phone to see a text from Stiles telling me what Derek had told Scott and to be ready in two hours to go with them cause they were picking me up. I sighed and I arrived at my bike. I decided to drive around the back roads for a while to clear my mind.

* * *

Two hours later I pulled into my driveway and saw Scott and Stiles sitting in the Jeep. Stiles rolled down the window.

"Get in." He ordered.

"Un-uh, no. If I'm being forced to come with y'all on this stupid mission or whatever, I'm riding my bike so I can get out of there faster." I said.

Stiles looked at Scott for help. He only shrugged and I smiled. This was Scott's way of tell Stiles that he agreed with me. Stiles scoffed and sighed at the same time before starting his Jeep and starting towards the school.

* * *

"Hey, no, just me. Someone needs to keep watch." Scott said to Stiles as he started to climb the fence

"How come I'm always the guy keeping watch?"

"Because there's only three of us."

"Okay, why's it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin? I don't want to be Robin all the time."

"Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time."

"Not even some of the time?"

"Just stay here."

"No problem." I spoke up for the first time since we go to the school. I was still sitting on my bike because I was too comfortable to get off.

"Oh, my God! Fine."Stiles exclaimed walking towards his Jeep before getting in.

I saw a dude shining a flashlight and walking towards the bus Scott was on. I put my fingers in my mouth and whistled loudly to warn Scott. Scott quickly came and jumped back over the gate. I started my bike back up and took off. Scott and Stiles followed quickly behind me. After driving about 2 minutes I whistled again and made a motion with my hand telling them to pull over up ahead. I pulled over and got off my bike, not even bothering to turn it off. They got out of the Jeep.

"Did it work? Did you remember?" I asked Scott.

"Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood– a lot of it was mine." Scott explained

"So you did attack him?" Stiles asked.

"No. I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Derek." Scott said.

Something clicked in my mind and I tried to remember something from the myths I've read about werewolves. I vaguely heard Scott and Stiles talking while I was trying to remember.

"What about the driver?" Stiles asked.

"I think I was actually trying to protect him." He replied.

"Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" Stiles asked.

"That's what I don't get." Scott said.

"It's got to be a pack thing." Stiles said.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked

"Like an initiation. You do the kill together." Stiles explained

"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?"

"Yeah, but you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer. And it also means that–"

"I can go out with Allison."

"I was gonna say it means you won't kill me or Avery." Stiles said. Snapping me out of my thoughts just as I remembered.

"Oh, yeah. That too." Scott said.

"Wait." I stated and both boys turned to look at me.

"Scott what were his eyes?" I asked him.

Scott had a confused look on his face. "Red, why?"

Dammit. I'm gonna have to warn Derek. Scott thinks Derek is the one that bit him. Derek is a beta. I knew that when I saw his blue wolf eyes. Only Alphas can turn people. But Scott didn't know that.

"ANNA CLAIRE!" They both yelled at me, snapping me out of my trance.

"Yeah?" I asked

"What's up with you?" Scott asked.

"Nothing." I said walking to my bike. "I'm going home, see y'all tomorrow."

I hopped on and drove off before either of them could respond.

I going to go to Derek's but I realized I needed gas. "Dammit" I muttered to myself. I pulled over on the side of the road. and pushed my bike in the forest, just past the tree line and started my journey to the nearest gas station.

When I got to the gas station I went inside and gabbed a small 1 gallon gas can and had the guy put money on one of the pumps for me. Just as I gave the guy my money and he put it on my pump a black camaro pulled up at the pump next to mine _Thank god. This makes my job easier. _I walked outside and, gas can in hand and walked over to Derek as he got out of the car. He looked from me to the gas can in my hand then back to me.

"Why do you have a gas can?" he asked me.

"Bike ran out of gas." I said simply. He raised his eyebrow. I shrugged.

"Anyway. Scott's probably gonna come after you tonight." I said.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"He thinks you're the alpha." I said.

His eyes widened before he asked "How do you know about the alpha?"

I scoffed. "You don't become and expert at Greek, Roman, Celtic, and a whole lot of other kinds of mythology without knowing a thing or two about werewolves. Scott said he saw red eyes. Red eyes equals alpha. I saw your eyes earlier. They were blue. Blue and yellow equals beta or omega. Only Alphas can turn people. I'm assuming the alpha was the one who killed your sister and now you're trying to kill him?" I stated.

He was silent for a minute.

"Has anyone ever told you you're too smart for your own good?" He questioned with an amused glint in his eye before he stiffened. He quickly opened the door and pushed me inside and on the floor. "Keep quiet and keep your head down." He said it so seriously that I decided to do what he says now and ask questions later. I looked out the front window and saw a red SUV pull up in front of the car and a grey one pull up behind us. I watched as Derek stood protectively in front of the door closest to where I was sitting. Chris Argent got out of the red SUV in front of us. I ducked down further, deciding that listening would be safer.

"Nice ride." Chris said. "Black cars, though. Very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance. If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right? Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?"_Low blow dude, low fucking blow._ I noticed Derek was really tense. "Calm down Derek, he's just trying to bait you. If you have to think of my..._pouting_ face." I whispered knowing Derek could hear me. I had reluctantly admitted that I was pouting earlier. I knew he was fighting off a smirk, but the hunters didn't know that though.

" There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" Chris said.

"You forgot to check the oil." Derek said cockily...We're screwed.

"Check the man's oil." Chris instructed one of the other hunters.

One of the hunters approached the car. I hid further into the floor board. I was really glad I wore black today. The hunter broke the driver's side window. I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't scream. I felt the glass go through my shirt and embed itself in my skin. Luckily the hunter didn't even bother to look inside the car.

"Looks good to me." The hunter said walking back to the grey SUV.

"Drive safely." Chris said before getting in his SUV.

Both SUVs left the parking lot. As soon as Derek couldn't hear them anymore he quickly opened the door and helped me out. He looked me over, concern filling his pale green eyes. I turned around and showed him my back. There must have been a lot of glass because I heard him take in a sharp breath.

"This is gonna hurt." He said. I walked forward some so I was leaning against the car, my back facing him.

"I'm gonna need to take the shirt off, it's too hard to see the glass." He said. I nodded again and he silently called out his claws and cut through the sides of my shirt so he could take it, trying to cause me the least about of discomfort possible. My shirt fell to the ground leaving me in only my bra but I was in too much pain to care. Besides, the only person around was Derek.

He slowly started to pull out the pieces of glass from my back. 25 minutes and 19 pieces of glass taken out of my back, Derek said there were only 2 more pieces. All I could do was nod. I had managed to hold back my tears with the other 19 pieces, but the last 2 pieces turned out to be the biggest and most painful ones. This time I couldn't help the tears that ran down my cheeks.

Derek turned me back around and wiped the tears off my face with the pads of his thumbs.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess." He said sympathetically to me. I nodded as I shivered from the cold night air. Derek walked to the trunk of his car and pulled out one of his shirts and handed it to me. I gave him a thankful smile before putting it on. I winced as the fabric brushed against my back. Derek walked so he was standing next to me and slid his hand under the shirt and placing it on my back gently. I hissed in pain. He looked in my eyes and gave me a sympathetic smile. Suddenly I felt some of my pain start to go away. I look back at Derek and noticed he looking upwards, that's when I noticed the veins in his arm had turned black. After another minute or so Derek removed his hand from my back and smiled at me. I felt a lot better than I did 5 minutes ago.

"What did you do?" I asked him curiously.

"I took some of the pain away." He said.

I hugged him and said thank you. He gently wrapped his arms around me after hesitating for a second. I let him go and he did the same and he opened the door and brushed the glass out of the seat and allowed me to get inside. He walked over to the driver's side and got in telling me to he had to do something real quick then he'd take me to get my bike.

He drove us to the hospital and told me to just wait in the car. I was too lazy to move anyway so I obeyed. He returned 5 minutes later with a confused expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he stated shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts. "Don't worry about it." he said.

He the camaro to his house before getting out and carrying me on his back. I told him were I left my bike and carried me as he ran there using his werewolf abilities to his advantage. I buried my face in his neck cause the wind from how fast he was running hurt my face. He slowly set me down when we got to my bike.

"Keys." He demanded. I raised an eyebrow.

"I just carried you all the way out here and pulled 21 pieces of glass out of you back. I think you should at least let me drive your awesome bike." he said. I rolled my eyes but handed him the keys anyway. I had to sit on his lap cause the bike was only made for one person. So I once again buried my face in his neck. _What?! He smells really really good okay!_

By the time we got back to his house it was midnight. Suddenly I got a text from Stiles.

'Bus driver dead. Scott going after Derek. Keep look out for him'

"I have a feeling Scott's gonna be here any minute." I said to Derek. He looked up from entering my contact into his phone. He entered his into mine as well. He told me to call him if I'm in danger.

"What makes you say that?" He asked before returning to his phone.

"This," I said as I showed him the text. He growled with annoyance then we both went up stairs to his room to wait. His room was one of the few rooms that were still livable.

"Derek! I know you're here! I know what you did!" Scott exclaimed from downstairs. Derek got up from his spot on the bed.

"I didn't do anything."

"You killed him!" Scott accused. I really need to slap him.

"He died." Derek corrected.

"Like your sister died?" Scott questioned accusingly

"My sister was missing. I came here looking for her." Derek said.

"You found her." Scott stated.

"I found her in pieces, being used as bait to catch me!" Derek exclaimed. Oh yeah, that boy is getting shot with an arrow.

"I think you killed them both. I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the sheriff." Make that 2 arrows. Derek came up behind him and pushed him down the stairs. Derek jumped to the bottom of the stairs as Scott wolfed out. He threw Derek through a wall. 3 arrows.

"That was cute." Derek said as he got up and wolfed out himself.

The two fought and in the process Scott earned another arrow. Derek changed back after getting Scott to change back.

"I didn't kill him. Neither of us did. It's not your fault, and it's not mine." He told Scott.

"This? This is all your fault! You ruined my life!" Scott accused

"No, I didn't." Derek said.

"You're the one who bit me." Scott accused again. All right, time to step in.

"No, he's not."

"Avery? What're you doing with him?!" Scott asked suddenly mad again. Derek stepped slightly in front of me in case Scott attacked me.

"Saving your dumb ass from doing something stupid." I stated.

"What?" Scott asked confused.

"I'm not the one that bit you." Derek stated

Scott was quiet for a few seconds."There's another." He concluded finally.

"It's called an Alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you." Derek explained

"Why me?" Scott asked. I added a 5th arrow just for his stupidity.

"Because he's the one that bit you." I explained.

"You're part of his pack. It's you, Scott. You're the one he wants." Derek finished.

* * *

**AN: Whew! That's the longest chapter I've written so far! Sorry it's been a week since I last updated. School started last week and It's been harder to find time to write. I hope y'all like it. I spent half of my classes today writing this out by hand so I could type it up when I got home. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review and hopefully I'll be back soon with the next chapter.**

**-Meggyboo92**


	6. Magic Bullet

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF, I ONLY OWN MY OC'S**

* * *

**3rd POV**

The bell rang as Stiles and Avery walked into the classroom. Stiles slid into the seat behind Scott while Avery opted for the one next to Scott.

"If Derek isn't the alpha, and he's not the one that bit you, then who did?" Stiles questioned Scott as he got settled in his seat.

"I don't know." Scott replied, looking stressed out.

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles inquired.

"I don't know." Scott growled. Avery noticed and gave a worried glance at Stiles, who was oblivious as usual.

"Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha?" Stiles pressed on.

"I don't know!" Scott said louder, causing the other students in the room and look at him.

The teacher gave them all their tests back. Stiles and Avery both got A's but Scott wasn't as lucky and got a D.

"Dude, you need to study more." Stiles quipped, "You want my help studying?"

"No. I'm have a study date with Allison after school." Scott replied.

"That's my boy!" Stiles exclaimed as the bell rang. Avery left without them, not wanting to hear the rest of the boys' conversation.

* * *

Derek half walked, half stumbled through the halls of the school, trying to find Scott. It was close to the end of 7th period. Turning down a new hallway, Derek saw Jackson standing at his locker. Straightening his back, Derek approached him.

"Where's Scott McCall?" Derek questioned.

"Why should I tell you?" Jackson shot back.

"Because I asked politely-and I only do that once." Derek replied through gritted teeth.

"Okay tough guy, how about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him? Hmm? What is it, Dianabol? Hmm? HGH?" Jackson questioned. Derek paused and just stared at Jackson before he replied.

"Steroids." Derek concluded.

"No, girl scout cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about?! Oh and uh, by the way, whatever it is you're um, selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked." Jackson replied. Derek looked down when he felt the blood run further down his arm and a drop fell to the floor. Clenching his fist, Derek knew the kid wasn't going to give him the information he wanted.

"I'll find him myself" Derek declared and started to walk around Jackson to continue down the hall.

"No. We're not done here." Jackson stated, grabbing Derek's shoulder in an attempt to keep him from walking away. Derek lost control and whipped around to face Jackson. He grabbed Jackson's arm that was previously on his shoulder with one hand and used the other to grab the boy's neck and pushed his face into the lockers. Derek regained control and withdrew his claws from Jackson's neck and looked at them. Releasing the boy, Derek brushed past him and continued down the hall. Jackson stood at his locker rubbing his neck with a scared and confused expression on his face. Derek leaned against the wall and used his wolf hearing to try and find Scott or Avery. He heard the Argent girl and the red head talking about Scott going to Allison's after school to study. Derek continued his search and found Avery on the other side of the school. The bell went off above Derek's head. Derek clutched his head pain. He pushed off the wall and made his way towards the parking lot, hoping to find Scott or Avery before they left.

* * *

It was the almost the end of the day and Avery couldn't wait to just go home and relax. After what happened the other day with Derek and Scott, Avery would gladly welcome a supernatural free day. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side today. Her bike refused to start earlier and she had to call Stiles and ask for a ride. She knew she would have to work on her bike when she got home but working on it actually helped her relax. On top of that, Allison had told Avery her Aunt Kate had gotten in town last night and Allison was ecstatic about it. Avery on the other hand had a feeling that Kate was another hunter.

The bell rang and Avery and Stiles both jumped up from their seats and started to make their way to the parking lot, stopping at their lockers along the way. They exited the school and walked across the parking lot.

"So you think you'll be able to fix up your bike by tomorrow or do I need to pick you up again?" Stiles questioned, glancing at Avery.

"Nah, I should be able to get it running by tomorrow," Avery responded.

"If I don't get it running by tomorrow I'll call you." Avery continued as they climbed in the Jeep. Stiles had just backed out of his parking space and was about to pull out of the parking lot when a very sick looking Derek stumbled out in front of the Jeep. Stiles slammed on the breaks.

"Oh shit!" Avery exclaimed as she hurriedly got out of the Jeep. She rushed over to Derek, kneeling next to where he fell. He was panting and looked even worse close up. Derek looked like he was knocking on death's door. Avery was about to question him when Scott suddenly appeared on the opposite side of Derek.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?!" Scott angrily questioned Derek. Avery looked like she was about ready to slap Scott but her expression transformed into one of concern as Derek replied.

"I was shot." Derek panted out.

"Dude. He's not looking so good." Stiles stated.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott questioned.

"I can't. It was a different kind of bullet." Derek replied. Stiles immediately perked up.

"A silver bullet?!" Stiles questioned excitedly. Avery reached over and smacked the boy.

"No, you idiot!" Derek panted out. Avery quickly returned her attention to Derek.

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said 48 hours." Scott interjected.

"What? Who-who said 48 hours?" Derek questioned Scott.

"The one who shot you." Scott stated. Avery was now glaring daggers at Scott. This was not information that you keep to yourself, he should have told Avery and Stiles. Derek's eyes started to change colors. It was obviously to Avery that whatever was in the bullet was making it harder for Derek to control the shift. Scott and Stiles on the other hand were too stupid to put two and two together.

"What are you doing?! Stop that!" Scott exclaimed at Derek.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, I _can't!_" Derek replied. It was apparent that Derek was getting annoyed with Scott. Avery rubbed he hand up and down Derek's good arm in an attempt to calm him down.

"Derek get up!" Scott said to him in a threatening voice. Avery scoffed. _Scott's really fucking stupid if he thinks this man is capable of walking, let alone just standing up. _Avery thought to herself.

Avery heaved Derek up and onto his feet and walked to the passenger side of Stiles' Jeep. She was really glad that she was a gator wrestler at that moment. Compared to carrying and 11 foot gator, Derek wasn't that heavy. She helped him into the Jeep and walked over to Stiles and lightly slapped him in the arm to snap him out of his trance before turning to glare at Scott.

"Thanks for the help asshole!" She exclaimed at Scott. Avery walked to the driver's side of the Jeep and pulled the seat forward to jump in the back. Once she was settled, Stiles pushed his seat back into place and got in himself. Scott walked to the passenger side to talk to Derek though the open window. The cars behind them were honking and some people started to get out of their cars.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek ordered Scott.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?!" Scott exclaimed.

"Cause she's an Argent! She's with them!" Derek retorted with annoyance.

"Why should I help you?" Scott questioned.

"Because you need him!" Avery called out as she moved and sat in between the two front seats, her back facing the dashboard. Scott glared at her, a look that clearly said 'why are you taking his side?!' Scott turned and stared at Derek for a second before sighing.

"Fine. I'll try." Scott relented. "Now get him out of here." He ordered at Stiles before stepping away from the car.

"I hate you so much for this." Stiles mumbled as he put the Jeep in drive and sped out of the parking lot.

Scott walked back over to his bike but was stopped when Allison approached him.

"Hey, what was he doing here?" She asked, staring in the direction of where Stiles' Jeep was.

"Stiles was just, uh, giving him as ride. Uh, long story." Scott lied quickly.

"But I thought you said you weren't friends with him." Allison stated looking at Scott confused.

"No, not really. We're still studying together right? So I'll meet you back at your place?" Scott asked, quickly changing the subject off of Derek.

"Yeah." Allison replied skeptically.

"Okay, bye." Scott said.

"See ya later." Allison replied, still looking confused.

* * *

Avery was still sitting in between the front seats, except now she was looking in her backpack for her extra shirt she always kept in there. After pulling out the shirt she wetted it with her water bottle. Turning to Derek, she made to dab at his forehead. It would really help with the fever that was brought on from the bullet, but it would probably make him more comfortable. Touching the wet cloth to his forehead, Derek's eyes, which were previously closed, snapped open at the wetness. His face was contorted from both confusion and pain.

"Calm down," Avery told him, "I'm just trying to keep your temperature down some," she finished explaining. Derek nodded slightly before closing his eyes again.

"We should probably get you out of this jacket." Avery muttered to him. Derek nodded again, bracing himself for the pain that was to come. Derek grimaced as Avery helped him out of the jacket. Stiles glanced over at the pair.

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats okay? We're almost there." Stiles said to the other two in the car. Avery turned to Stiles and smacked his arm.

"Almost where?" Derek questioned.

"Your house." Stiles said like it was obvious.

"What? No, you can't take me there." Derek stated.

"I can't take you to your own house?!" Stiles questioned exasperatedly.

"Stiles! Does he look like he's in any condition to protect himself!?" Avery exclaimed at Stiles.

Without warning, Stiles pulled over on the side of the road and turned off the car. Avery gaped at him.

"All right. What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?" Stiles questioned. At these words Avery whipped her head around to face Derek again.

"_Are _you dying?" Avery questioned Derek softly, so softly he almost missed it, but what he didn't miss was the waver in her voice as she said it.

"No, not yet." Derek replied softly to her question. "I have a last resort." Derek added, looking into Avery's eyes briefly, before allowing her to roll up his sleeve to examine the wound.

" Oh, my God. What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out." Stiles exclaimed. Avery turned and glared at Stiles.

"Start the car. Now." Derek growled.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Stiles exclaimed at Derek. Avery was about to threaten Stiles but Derek beat her to it.

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out-With my teeth." Derek growled. Avery would be lying if she said she didn't find that hot or sexy. Even when he's dying the man looks and sounds like pure sex. Derek smelled the arousal coming off Avery in waves, if he wasn't threatening Stiles he would have smirk. Maybe he should ask her about that later. Stiles visibly paled and started the car. After Stiles pulled away from the curb, Avery returned her attention to Derek.

They had been driving around aimlessly for about 20 minutes when Stiles got a text from Scott.

_Need more time._

Stiles groaned and glanced at Avery who was now attempting to clean up some of the blood on the skin around the wound. Avery turned to him with questioning eyes.

"He says he needs more time." Stiles explained.

"I swear to God, if that boy is doing anything other than getting that bullet, I'm shooting 7 arrows into him with my compound bow once Derek is healed." Avery stated getting angrier and angrier as she spoke. Avery turned to Derek when she felt his hand on her arm. Derek looked her in the eyes, silently telling her to calm down and that he'd be okay with his eyes. She must have understood his silent communication because suddenly Avery's facial expression softened and she sighed, leaning slightly towards Derek.

"Is 7 arrows really necessary?!" Stiles questioned. Avery turned back to Stiles.

"Yes. It's not like he doesn't deserve them!" Avery replied.

"Just because he can't find the bullet he deserves to be shot with 7 arrows!?" Stiles exclaimed.

"No! He it started at one arrow. It's his fault he continued to be a selfish asshole who only cares for himself. And I swear to god stiles you better be thankful you don't heal really quickly because with all the shit you've said today alone, you'd have at least 10 arrows!" Avery stated. Stiles gulped and dropped the topic. Avery huffed loudly. Derek opened his eyes and glanced at her. Stiles was too focused on the road to notice when Derek lifted his good hand and cupped Avery's cheek to get her to look him in the eyes. Derek got her to calm down again with his eyes. After about 5 more minutes of driving around, Stiles pulled over on the side of the road and put the car in park. If they had nowhere to go, what would be the point of driving around wasting gas.

After about an hour being parked on the side of the road, Derek finally was able to get Avery to stop dabbing at his skin with the wet t-shirt. Eventually Stiles started to get annoyed and pissed again at being stuck in the car with Derek and got out of the car and walked away with his phone, saying he'd come back when Scott says something if not before then. Avery and Derek sat in silence. Avery still sitting in between the seats. Avery started to fidget around where she was sitting. Not just because she was starting to get really uncomfortable, but also because she was scared that Scott wouldn't find the bullet in time. She didn't even want to think about what would happen to him if Scott didn't get it. After about 5 minutes of her fidgeting, Derek sighed and turned to Avery. He knew what she was thinking and it wasn't helping his own nerves. Derek placed his good hand on Avery's shoulder to get her attention. She looked up at him as he expected her to.

"Calm down," Derek stated.

"It's gonna be all right, okay? I'm not gonna die tonight, okay?" He stated. Avery looked down at her lap and nodded. Derek could tell she couldn't believe him. Her heart was still erratic. If she didn't calm down she was gonna have a panic attack. Sighing again, Derek tugged Avery's arm a little towards him.

"Come here." He stated. She just stared. He gently tugged her arm again and she gave in. She climbed into his lap and curled into his good side. Derek forgot what it was like to have to comfort someone. As Avery curled up in his lap on the verge of a panic attack, she reminded him so much of Laura just after the fire. For about 2 weeks Laura was devastated. So was he but he knew he had to be strong for his sister. Whether she was older than him or not, he was the one that kept her from breaking completely. She would curl up in his lap, just like Avery was doing now. So when Avery curled into his lap, he did the same thing he did with Laura. He wrapped his good arm around her and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"It's okay Avery, it's okay." Derek whispered. Avery shook her head. It was already getting dark out and they still hadn't heard from Scott.

"Hey, hey, hey. Look at me." Derek whispered. When Avery finally looked up and continued speaking.

"I'm not gonna die tonight. I won't let it happen. I promise." He tried to comfort her but he'd closed off that part of himself for so long it was not an easy task. Eventually Derek was able to get her to calm down enough so her heart was back to a normal pace. Avery moved back down where she had been previously sitting except now she was facing out the front windshield. She pulled out her phone and texted Stiles asking him where he was.

"I'm right here." Stiles said as he appeared in the driver's side window. Avery jumped and fell over into Derek. Luckily she fall into his wounded arm. Stiles was laughing as he opened the door and got back in the car.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles questioned Scott, who had finally called us back.

"Take him somewhere, anywhere." Scott replied.

"And, by the way, he's starting to smell." Stiles said.

"Like - like what?" Scott questioned.

"Like death." Stiles groaned out. Avery glared at him.

"Okay, take him to the animal clinic." Scott ordered.

"What about your boss?" Stiles inquired.

"He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster." Scott explained.

"You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you." Stiles declared as he handed Derek the phone.

"Did you find it?" Derek asked Scott over the phone, getting straight to the point.

"How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million. This house is like - the fricken Walmart of guns." Scott snapped. Avery chuckled quietly but Derek continued as if the boy wasn't being a smartass.

"Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?" Derek stated angrily.  
"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing." Scott muttered and Avery snapped.

"Scott when all this shit is over you're so dead! I'm gonna get my compound bow and hunt you down myself!" Avery exclaimed over the phone. Derek pushed her head away from the mic with his hand before speaking.

"Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." Derek ordered as he hung up.

* * *

Avery helped Derek out of the Jeep and inside the animal clinic as Stiles unlocked the door to the back entrance. Derek stumbled away from Avery and sat down on a pile of dog food bags. Avery rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. Derek leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, keeping pressure on the bullet wound with his hand.

"Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked Derek. Avery froze. She knew exactly what it was, but thankfully Derek replied before Stiles could question her.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet." Derek stated. Avery put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him sadly.

"Why?" Stiles questioned.

This time Avery was the one to respond, "Cause he's gonna die without it."

Stiles sent Scott a text telling him he needed to get to the animal clinic immediately. Stiles told them they should go inside. Avery stood and helped Derek up and let him put some of his weight on her to get him there faster.

"I'm not gonna break if you put more weight on me ya know." Avery stated as she and Derek followed Stiles inside. When they go to the operation room Derek, once again, let go of Avery as he entered, taking his shirt off as he got to the operation table. Avery couldn't help but admire the man's ass.

_Not the time Avery! _She thought to herself. _You can do that later!_

Derek put his arm on the table.

"Okay. You know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles stated sarcastically.

"Stiles! Not the time!" Avery snapped.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek explained.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles questioned as Derek started going through the cupboards in the room.

"Stiles." Avery growled out warningly.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time - Last resort." Derek stated.

"Which is?" Avery inquired.

Derek pulled out a hand saw and turned to Stiles and stated, "You're gonna cut off my arm."

"Oh, my God. What if you bleed to death?" Stiles asked trying to get out if it.

"It'll heal if it works." Derek replied.

"Ugh. Look - I don't know if I can do this." Stiles stated.

"Why not?" Derek questioned as he attempted to tie the tourniquet around his arm. Avery turned to him and took it from him and tied it tightly around his arm.

**"**Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles exclaimed as he started to panic.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek inquired.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped - off arm!" Stiles retorted.

"All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head." Derek said threateningly.

"Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats anymo-" Stiles was cut off when Derek grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him closer. "Oh, my God. Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it." Stiles relented. Suddenly Derek was bent over the table and puking up black fluid on the floor. Avery rubbed his back comfortingly.

"What? What are you doing? Holy God, what the hell is that?" Stiles exclaimed.

"It's my body - Trying to heal itself." Derek panted out.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it." Stiles muttered only to receive a death glare from Avery.

"Now. You gotta do it now." Derek panted out.

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can-"

"Just do it!" Derek yelled.

"Oh, my God. Okay, okay. Oh, my God. All right, here we go!" Stiles said nervously as he raised the saw to Derek's arm just below the tourniquet. Avery turned away not wanting to have to see it.

"Stiles! Avery!" A new voice yelled.

"Scott?" Avery questioned.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Scott exclaimed when he walked in and saw the saw still up to Derek's arm.

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles informed Scott, dropping the saw on the table.

"Did you get it?" Avery was the first to ask. Scott took the bullet out of his pocket and gave it to Derek.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked.

"I'm gonna - I'm gonna - " Derek passed out and fell to the ground, dropping the bullet in the process.

"No. No, no, no, no." Scott exclaimed when the bullet rolled into the vent on the floor.

Avery was focused completely on Derek. "No, no, no." Avery said and dropped to the floor next to Derek on the verge of tears. "Derek! Wake up! You need to wake up!" She cried. "You promised." She whispered. Avery pulled herself together and wiped the tears away. She got her knees and straddled Derek's waist.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked her but she ignored him. She breathed in through her nose and out her mouth and drew her fist back and punched Derek in the face as hard as she could. Derek shot up, shaking his head from the power of the punch and Avery in the eyes and signal to her with his hand to get up off his waist. She rolled off and sat on the floor. Stiles and Scott helped Derek up but Avery stayed on the floor, not having the energy to do anything else after that scare of almost losing Derek. Avery stared at the floor not paying attention to the scene going on above her. Having to Jessie get shot and killed was a nightmare. Avery snapped out of her trance when Derek fell to the ground in front of her. He was screaming from the pain. Avery tried to keep the tears at bay but ultimately failed. Finally Derek stopped screaming and the bullet would disappeared.

**"**That - Was - Awesome! Yes!" Stiles exclaimed. Avery crawled over to where Derek was on the floor and pulled his head into her lap.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked. Avery was wondering the same thing but didn't trust herself to speak.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain." Derek retorted as he got up.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles stated.

Derek sensed that Avery was still on the verge of tears, if not even closer than she was before. Derek helped Avery up and pulled her closer to him and she buried her face in his chest.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything -" Scott yelled but was cut off by Derek.

"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek said exasperated.

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are." Scott barked.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek stated.

* * *

Derek took Avery with him and Scott. He didn't really want her to see what he had to show Scott, he just didn't want her to be alone because there was obviously something else bothering her and she was starting to get depressed. Plus, she didn't seem too keen on being alone either. Derek pulled up to the Beacons Crossing Home Long Term Care Facility. Derek got out and walked around to the passenger side of the car and helped Avery out. She still looked broken.

"What are we doing here?" Scott asked as he got out of the car. Derek ignored him and kept walking. Avery matched his pace so she didn't have to leave his side. Derek led them to a room and opened the door. Derek went in first, followed by Avery then Scott. There was a man sitting in wheelchair, unmoving.

"Who is he?" Scott questioned.

"My uncle. Peter Hale." Derek explained.

"Is he - like you, a werewolf?" Scott asked.

"He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. 11 people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor." Derek explained.

"So - What makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott asked still refusing to believe the Argents were the one responsible.

"Cause they're the only ones that knew about us." Derek stated.

"Well, then - They had a reason." Scott said still trying to justify what they did. Avery may be depressed but she wasn't gonna let Scott get away with something like that. She marched right up to Scott and smacked him on the cheek as hard as she could. Scott looked at her exasperatedly, not believing she slapped him.

"Like what? You tell me what justifies this." Derek declared and turned the man in the wheelchair so Scott could see the other side of Peter's face. It was covered in burns. Avery gasped and stumbled backwards. Derek ran up behind her and caught her. She buried her face in his chest again and this time, Derek hugged her head there.

"They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do." Derek informed Scott.

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?" A redheaded nurse appeared in the door way.

"We were just leaving." Derek said brushing past her taking Avery with him. Her face remained in his chest until they got to the car. Derek felt his shirt getting wet where Avery's face was when he realized that she was crying. Scott was angry with Derek and decided to walk home and didn't even notice the interaction Derek was having with Avery.

* * *

**AN: Geez y'all I'm sorry, I didn't intend to wait this long to update. I was gonna post this chapter last week but I hadnt had the time to type it up. BUT! IN HONOR OF TYLER HOECHLIN'S BIRTHDAY TODAY, I WORKED MY ASS OFF WHEN I GOT HOME FROM SCHOOL TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER! It's 11 pm and I still haven't started my homework. Anyway, next chapter is not going to be episode 5, next chapter is going to be my own little chapter. It's going to further explain what happened in Florida. It's going to start off from Derek realizing she's crying. It's obviously going to be shorter than my other chapters but y'all should expect that either Saturday or Sunday this weekend. If hope y'all liked this chapter and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

**Meggyboo92**


	7. Falling Apart

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF, I ONLY OWN MY OC'S**

**Avery's POV**

I had my face buried in Derek's Chest. I felt like I was falling apart and needed someone to hold me together. I would have taken just about anyone but Derek was the only one out of the three boys that actually noticed how I was acting. Scott was too busy trying to justify the actions of the Argents on the Hale family. Stiles was almost always ignorant to people's emotions unless you flat out tell him. So that left Derek, not that I minded. I mean, who would? Derek being the to hold me together was kinda a bonus, especially since he didn't run away.

When we got to the car after seeing his uncle, I was trying hard not to cry. A few tears managed to escape and I felt Derek's shirt starting to get wet. I pulled away and got in the car before he could question me. I heard Derek get in the car, but I refused to look at him. I stared out the passenger side window. I refused to let him see me cry. I was thankful he didn't push me or even ask me why I was crying. He pulled into my driveway and I noticed that neither of my parents' cars' were in the driveway. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 8:37. They were probably still at work. They wouldn't be home for at least a few hours.

I could feel his eyes on me as I sat there in his passenger seat. I sighed and picked up my bag from when it laid at my feet. I opened the door and got out. I didn't think Derek would let me get away without questioning me first, but one could hope. I stood in front of the door and retrieved my key from my bag. It wasn't until now that I noticed my hands were shaking. I took a few deep breaths, hoping to calm the shaking, and unlocked the door. I was about to open it when I felt a presence behind me. I knew it was Derek. What I didn't know was how I didn't hear him get out of the car.

"Avery."

I sighed and opened the door. I crossed the threshold, leaving the door open for him. He made sure it was shut before he spoke again. "You wanna tell me what exactly happened back there?" He questioned. "Not really," I replied shortly, burying the emotions away and locking them away.

I hurried up the stairs and walked in my room. Once again leaving the door open knowing Derek wouldn't be far behind me. I sat on my bed and looked down at my hands which were not in my lap. Sure enough I heard him jog up the stairs and enter my room. He sat down next to me on the bed. We sat in silence for a few minutes before he broke it.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong or are you just gonna sit there and ignore me and hope that I go away?" He questioned.

It sounded more like a knowing statement than a question. He knew that when it came to me and physical problems my instinct was to fight, and that when it came to me and emotional problems my instinct was avoidance. I sighed. I had hoped that I could avoid talking about. He had been waiting to see if I would open up to him on my own or if I needed to be pushed. Obviously he concluded it was the latter.

"God…..where do I even start…" I said, mostly to myself.

"Well, how about starting with why you completely froze at the animal clinic." He stated.

"Jesus….okay fine, but you're going to have to be patient with me. This isn't exactly going to be easy for me to tell." I told him truthfully. He nodded.

"Okay," I sighed out. "After you passed out, I went into panic. But after calming down and waking you up, sorry about that by the way, I couldn't handle the emotions." I admitted. I thought back to when I was sitting on the floor of the vet's office, remembering how I froze when the flashbacks hit.

"I didn't think I could handle watching another person die…" I trailed off. By this point tears were streaming down my face. "I moved for a reason. I couldn't handle the pain. Back in Florida, I had one friend. Sure I had acquaintances, but I only had one true friend. Her name was Jessie. She was my best friend, we were like sisters." I told him sadly.

"It was a Saturday night and we were bored so I asked her to come over. Neither of us had a car so we usually walked. I didn't exactly live in a safe part of town….I was texting Jessie and she told me she was only about two blocks away. Two minutes later she calls me. When I answered all I heard was yelling. I pulled the phone away from my ear and focus my hearing outside and could faintly hear the yelling. I stayed on the phone, but I left the house. I kept asking Jessie what was happening but she replied with silence. I followed the yelling to the ally just a block away from my house….When I got to the entrance of the ally…I saw Jessie falling on the ground. I could hear someone running in the opposite direction." I was sobbing at this point, but I still tried to continue telling him what happened. "I was too focused on Jessie to think about looking at the guy. I never saw him, and he never saw me…" I trailed off. I didn't know what else to say. After a minute of silence I decided to continue on with what happened after that.

"The police found the murderer…The guy was a freaking crime boss, real 1920s Shit. Jessie had entered the ally when the guy was making a deal. The buyer got spooked when he saw Jessie and took off. The crime boss turned around to see why the guy had run. When he saw Jessie standing there he started yelling at her, telling her that she ruined his deal. Then he drew his gun and shot her. No hesitation, no remorse…." I sighed and wondered if Derek was still listening. I had been talking for a long time and he hadn't even said a word. I got the courage to glance up at him to see if he was listening. He was staring at me with his beautiful green eyes; the same eyes that make me want to tell him all my secrets. I once again averted my gaze and returned my attention to my hands.

"After the case was officially closed, I went home and told my parents I wanted to leave. So we started packing everything up. My dad came out here and bought the house while my mom and I finished the packing. We shipped everything that we didn't use every day out here and put everything else in the car….We left right after the funeral…" I hiccupped between words. I had stopped sobbing, but there were still silent tears rolling down my face. I glued my gaze to the floor. There was nothing left to say. I wanted to see his reaction, but I refused to look at him. I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn't move. I was letting it sink in, waiting for him to get up and leave. I closed my eyes, trying to will back the tears. Suddenly I felt a large hand enclose over my own. Shocked, I looked up at him. His pale green eyes were like a hurricane of emotions. Understanding, pain, sorrow, and…..anger? I looked closer and realized it was not anger, but guilt. _Why was he feeling guilty? _I questioned myself. I sighed again and resolved to find out when he decided to open up to me.

"I still blame myself for that day. If I hadn't asked her to come over she would still be alive…." I said shakily. It was true though, I still felt guilty. We sat in silence. I knew Derek wasn't good with words. I was exhausted at this point. Sobbing takes a lot out of you. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and laid my head on Derek's shoulder. I felt his muscles stiffen at the contact, but I was too tired to move my head. He's the one that wanted to know what happened, so he can deal with the aftermath. I felt his muscles start to relax and he put his arm around me and pulled me to his chest. As I yawned, I could feel myself falling into darkness, and I was already too far gone to come back.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

I was silent as she spoke, choosing to just listen to her. I didn't interrupt her because I feared that if I did, she would close up again. Even after she finished talking, I still didn't say anything. I didn't really know what to say. I was debating whether or not I wanted to tell her about what happened with Kate. I couldn't help but feel that she would understand. My mind drifted towards the fire. It was my fault. I was the one that got them all killed.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt her lay her head on my shoulder. I stiffened. I remembered back when Cora used to do that when she was tired or sad. She always sought after me, her big brother, for comfort when she was sad. I remember her falling asleep on my shoulder and carrying her up to her room, not having the heart to wake her up. I slowly started to relax. I put my arm around her and pulled her to my chest, deciding we both needed the comfort that would come from the embrace. It wasn't long before I heard her breathing even out, indicating she was asleep. I sat there for a few minutes, just holding her to my chest, comforting her as she slept. I glanced at the clock on her nightstand; it was almost 12:30. I sighed and carefully picked her up and pulled back the covers before gently laying her down on the bed. I carefully took her shoes off and placed the covers over her body before sneaking out the window, taking care to shut her curtains behind me. _What on Earth is this girl doing to me? _

I went to my car that was still parked in her drive way and backed out of it. I parked my car a couple blocks away before running back to watch her house. After spending several hours in her room, the probability of the alpha following his scent to her house was high, and on top of that her yard backs right up to the forest. Using the trees and their shadows as cover, I hid myself just behind the tree line and stood watch until the sun started to rise.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I'm a horrible person. I'm sorry I made y'all wait so long for an update. I actually wrote and typed this one up at school. I've been working on this the past week in my digital design class. I was supposed to be working on a project but I decided to do this instead. I know that this chapter is short, especially compared to my other chapters, but still, I hope y'all liked it. And as always, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

**Meggyboo92**


End file.
